


Unintentional Attraction

by Dreaming_Of_Africa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Captain and Peggy feels, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Howard Stark - Freeform, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki is a brat, Manipulative Loki, Maria Stark - Freeform, Original Character(s), Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter Lives, Plot Twists, Protective Tony Stark, Sassy Loki, Smut, Strip Tease, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Of_Africa/pseuds/Dreaming_Of_Africa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daughter of Aphrodite and a Celtic God, Zosime was unwanted by her mother and sent to live on earth after she was born. upon discovering her true parentage Zoe wants nothing to do with her mother and heads back to earth until one day her presence is requested in Asgard. Smut quite early on. Loki x OC<br/>(Also some bucky/oc)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Erm, so this is my fanfiction that I have already posted up on fanfiction.net but I thought I would post here too.
> 
> My writing isn't the best and fair warning that there are mistakes in the early chapters.  
> I do not own anything but my own O/C Zoe.
> 
> Its a bit slow to start with because I wanted to develop a character background which spanned over a few chapters but yeah. enjoy :)

Unintentional Attraction  
Prologue

Zosime woke up with a start, not noticing where she was until she sat up in bed. She thought she was dreaming still when she saw that she was sitting in a huge four poster bed with beautiful white silk sheets with intricate patterns of golden roses woven into the beautiful fabric. This was not her bed. She glanced around and noticed that hanging off the posts of the bed were sheets of sheer white fabric encasing her in the plush bed, not silk like the sheets she was lying in, but it was light enough that they blew idly in the soft warm breeze.

Although the room was foreign to her it had a slight homey feel. 'Where the hell am I?' She thought to herself as she looked around the room. It was all so beautiful, not like the dark and dismal room she had grown accustomed to back home. Trying to figure out if she was dreaming or not she decided to pinch herself. 'Ouch! Not doing that again.' She thought.

After a few minutes of trying to figure out where she was, Zosime decided that she had absolutely no idea. She was completely and utterly confused. She didn't even remember going to bed the previous night. She vaguely remembered her dark room with only a single bed and a candle and then literally nothing else.

Eventually Zosime decided to get out of bed in order to get a better look at her new surroundings, however once she stepped out of bed a pair of brown leather sandals materialized on her feet, throwing her off completely. What the hell was going on? She also noticed that she was now wearing a white, one shoulder tunic dress made of silk with a golden metal accent on the shoulder. The dress fitted her perfectly and accentuated her curves although she was still confused as to how she came to be wearing it.

Once she had come to terms with the outfit she had found herself in, Zosime walked around the side of the bed and found herself staring into a full length mirror that stretched all the way from the floor to the ceiling, which was at least a good ten feet above her head. She studied herself in the mirror turning this way and that way to fully inspect the outfit. She decided that she liked the dress although it was a lot shorter than the dresses she was used to, and she found herself liking the freedom of no corset. A hazy memory of a stern looking woman flashed across her mind;

"You go upstairs and change right now young lady! How could you possibly think it acceptable for you to leave this house with your ankles on display for everyone to see! I raised you better than that!"

Zosime shook her head and now couldn't help but feel slightly naked as she remembered her guardians' words. She was so engrossed in thought that she didn't notice the distant hum of chatter flowing in through the open door until she managed to snap herself out of her memories. Seeing this as an opportunity to find out where she was, Zosime quickly turned back to the mirror and adjusted her dress so that it covered a little bit more of her legs. Although the fabric was still well above her knees, this was the best she could do.

She then fixed the plain golden cuff bracelets that were placed one above her elbow and the other on her wrist, although yet again she had no idea how they got there. She quickly pushed her deep red curls back so that they dangled flawlessly down her back and while doing so, Zosime spotted the small, dainty headband that rested on top of her head. It appeared to be woven out of golden roses and looked so delicate that she decided not to touch it, instead turning and rushing towards the open door.

She followed the trail of voices down a long corridor with huge marble pillars either side of her, and then her jaw dropped. She was on a cloud! 'Hold on, how can I be on a cloud?' She scolded herself. 'This is just some crazy dream!' And with that Zosime hurried down the corridor, the voices getting louder as she went, until she finally came to the end of the corridor.

She crept through a white and gold marble doorway that stood open to find a room full of about fifty or so beautiful women, all standing around in groups and each of them engrossed in conversation. Zosime searched the crowd, looking for somebody who she wouldn't be interrupting so that she could ask them where she was. As she looked, she noticed that everyone wore similar outfits but each in different colours and some were even different in length, although the majority were short and in a pale shade of pink. Looking around Zosime didn't feel so naked anymore. She finally found someone who was standing on their own at a large table full of delicious looking foods; a tall blonde woman wearing a short dress of pale yellow and gold.

"Excuse me," Zosime began, and the woman turned around, her straight blonde hair cascading down her shoulders all the way to her hips.

"What?" The woman replied, and Zosime was rather taken aback at how rude her reply was.

"Sorry, I was just, well… I think I'm lost." At her words, a cackle erupted from the woman.

"Who even are you, anyway?" she asked, completely disregarding Zosime's earlier statement.

"My name's Zosime, I-" But the pure look of horror on the woman's face cut her off, and before she knew it the woman had turned and disappeared into the crowd of people. 'With the way she reacted anyone would have though I cursed her first born to have Scarlet Fever.' Zosime thought to herself. 'Which I wish I had seeing as she was totally unhelpful.'

Just then, she noticed that everyone in the room had parted to make a path of sorts, and she suddenly felt uneasy as she noticed that everyone else in the room had their eyes on her. Taking the hint that she was meant to follow the 'path', Zosime slowly started making her way along the pathway, and as she walked, the people in the crowd whispered and giggled to each other, so she picked up the pace.

When she reached the end of the pathway, she found herself standing in front of a beautiful woman who looked to be in her mid-thirties sitting on a huge red and gold armchair, almost like a throne. Before she could even say anything, the woman gestured for Zosime to follow her, and without even hesitating, she did. She followed her out of the room and down another corridor, however instead of pillars, this one had two giant mirrors running the length of the corridor, and the floor was covered in white carpet which Zosime couldn't help but think must get dirty too easily. Once they were at the end of the corridor the woman knocked once on large door causing it to open, and they both disappeared through the door which closed itself behind.

"Zosime, welcome home my darling!" The woman exclaimed before pulling her into a somewhat awkward embrace.

"Excuse me?" Zosime mumbled into the woman's voluptuous chest. "How do you know my name?"

"Because I gave it to you." She purred as she released her. A silence followed while Zosime tried to figure out what she meant by that. "I'm your mother!" The woman continued.

"No you're not… I'm an orphan. I don't have a mo-" And for the second time that day she was cut off again, but this time it was by the woman taking her face in both of her hands and studying her face like a hawk.

"You definitely look like your father, only far more beautiful. Oh, those big brown eyes were his only good quality" Zosime tried and failed to pull away from the woman's grip. "And look, you have the same golden flecks in your eyes as me! And the same full lips, and perfect eyebrows! Oh you are truly my child." And with that released Zosime, only to begin circling her like a vulture. "Perfect figure, great legs, amazing rump and just look at your chest!" Her voice was shrill and full of excitement. "You are by far the best child I've produced yet! Why, if I'd only known you'd have taken after me I might have kept you! Tell me, do you have your Fathers' magic?"

"What are you talking about? Who the hell are you?!" Zosime's voice was full of frustration and she was growing irritated having just been scrutinized by a complete stranger.

"I am Aphrodite, Goddess of love and your mother. Now, you didn't answer my question."

"Are you crazy? I already told you that I don't have a mother!"

"How dare you call me crazy! I am a Goddess and I demand to be treated with the respect that I rightly deserve!"

"What is going on? Why am I here?" Zosime pleaded, the confusion clear in her voice.

"I brought you back to Olympus when I found out you shared my beauty. Stop asking questions and just be grateful!" The Goddess snapped.

"Wait, so you mean to tell me that you're a Greek goddess, I'm your daughter and yet you didn't want me so you abandoned me, and now you want me back because of how I look and you're not even prepared to answer my questions?!" Zosime spat back, obviously unhappy with the circumstances.

"You dare to speak to me like that, you little runt?! Get out of my sight!" Aphrodite seethed.

"With pleasure!" And with that, Zosime marched out of the room, down the long corridor, through the crowded room and all the way back to the room where she had woken up, only to find an older man standing there. 'Christ almighty, I don't think I can take any more of this!' She thought to herself when she laid eyes upon the stranger. The man was tall and muscular, with grey hair that fell to his shoulders and a big bushy beard. He was wearing a white toga which resembled that of a dress, however the toga covered up a lot more than her tunic did, and for that she was grateful.

"Who are you? Can you tell me where I am, please?" Zosime practically begged.

"I am Zeus, God of the Sky and ruler of Olympus." His voice boomed and bounced off the walls.

"You mean to tell me that we're in Olympus?!" She asked, to which the God nodded.

"I am glad to finally welcome you home, Zosime." Zeus said, his tone more formal than that of the woman before him. He gestured for her to join him on the huge plush seat that surrounded the giant pillar in the room. "I wish to discuss some things with you that will hopefully clear up any questions you may have. I trust Aphrodite has not told you all you wish to know." His voice was now quieter and a lot softer.

"No she hasn't to say the least." Zosime mumbled under her breath, which drew out a hearty laugh from Zeus.

"I understand you must be confused young one. Your Mother is not the most patient nor tolerant of beings." His eyes were big and blue with golden flecks in them, just like Aphrodite's and her own, but they were warm and inviting which made her want to believe him.

"So she really is my Mother?" She questioned, hoping the answer would be no.

"Yes, child. Please allow me to explain your circumstances; your Mother is the Goddess of Love, and she lives here on Olympus with us other Gods, but she often journey's down to Earth and on one such trip she met an Irish man by the name of Dian Cecht, he was a God of sorts; a healer to the Irish people. Well, soon after they met you were conceived and Aphrodite stayed with Dian for a while, however she soon grew irritable and returned to Olympus, and not long after you were born she sent you to live on Earth. I do not condone her actions but it was ultimately her choice." Zeus's tone was sullen and grave.

"So she didn't want me?" Zosime asked, her voice shaky and uneven.

"I'm afraid not, Child. You see I suspect she didn't want anything to do with Dian, and since you were his child she did not want you." The God took her hand in his. "Be it known that if I could have I would have had you stay with me, but it is not permitted for the ruler of Olympus to care for a child when he has to care for all of Earth and Olympus."

Zosime could not help the tears from falling, and Zeus wrapped his arms around the young girl. "I understand this is a lot to take in young one, it will take some time to adjust but you must try and forgive your mother for what she has done, because forgiveness is the key to freedom." Zeus words oozed wisdom and she knew he was right, but that didn't change what her Mother had done. "I'm sure all of your sisters will be glad to have you here." Zeus added.

"I have sisters? Are they all here?" Zosime questioned, fearful of the answer she would receive.

"It is better you find out from me that you were the only one sent away, you have many sisters but they were all allowed to stay in Olympus. I'm sorry child, I truly am."

"If Aphrodite didn't want me when I was a baby why does she want me now?" She asked, her voice redundant of any emotion.

"Because your Mother is a shallow woman, for that she cannot be blamed as she is the Goddess of Love, however it is not just your appearance that you're here for. Child you see, you are different from your sisters. You are special. You are a Goddess, a true Goddess like your Mother. Your sisters are only Demi Gods as their fathers were all human, but yours was another God which is why your eyes have golden flecks. It is how we know you are one of our own; an Olympus Goddess. And is why you wear this," He gestured to the headband resting contently on her head.

"What am I the Goddess of?" Zosime asked, completely shocked.

"Love like your Mother, but also healing and reincarnation like your Father. You are truly special young one. Do not let your abandonment define you for you are worth so much more." The young Goddess couldn't help but feel comforted by the powerful God sitting beside her. She hoped she would be able to see more of him. "Is there anything more you wish to know?" He asked, lifting her chin up and wiping away a stray tear on her cheek.

"Aphrodite mentioned something about my Father's magic, what did she mean by that?" She questioned, confusion evident in her voice.

"Ahh, your Father was a powerful man. Some believed he possessed special magic." Zeus recalled, and then he snapped his fingers and produced a very large and rather old looking book. "This is a book of spells, although if you do possess magic you shouldn't need this." He added. "Here, think of something you desire and concentrate on it."

Zosime closed her eyes and did as Zeus instructed. A dusting of silver sparks appeared and suddenly her tunic was longer. Zeus laughed and the sound echoed around the room. "Why Child, modesty is not a thing that you should worry about as a Goddess of Love." His words left Zosime feeling even more shocked (and slightly relieved) that she now didn't have to worry about pulling her dress down anymore.

"So not only am I a Goddess, I have magic too?" She asked, her tone almost sarcastic.

"Why, I believe so." The God laughed and rose from the seat before heading for the door. "If you need me you'll know where to find me." And with that he disappeared through the door, leaving Zosime to come to terms with everything.

-*-*-

Many years passed on Olympus, and Zosime now resembled that of an eighteen year old. Her time on Mount Olympus was tough, as she often found herself the victim of prejudice and bullying from her sisters, both older and younger. Aphrodite soon grew bitter of her most beautiful daughter, and allowed her to be ridiculed. She was even slightly jealous of the powers she possessed.

Over the years Zosime spent a lot of time in her chambers, perfecting her magic, to which she has now become an expert. When she wasn't practicing she often found herself with her aunt Athena, who was her greatest confident and even became her friend through the years. Athena really brought Zosime out of her shell and helped mould her into the woman she is today.

However the pressure and bullying from her siblings one day got too much for Zosime, which lead to an incident in which she turned one of her sisters into a frog… needless to say that was topic none of them wished to discuss and eventually Zosime asked Zeus if she could return to Earth, he reluctantly obliged, sad to see her leave once more.

"Extra, extra! Read all about it! America to join allied forces against Germany! Read it here now!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background for Zoe and some Zoe/ Bucky fun because why not

The sudden commotion coming from outside the tent drew Zoe's attention from her patient.

"What's happening?" She asked another nurse who was standing outside of her small cubicle, and Zoe could see through the open curtain that the nurse just shrugged and shook her head in response. Zoe turned her attention back to her patient who was a youngish soldier, maybe only just old enough to join up, and quickly finished cleaning the wound above his messy eyebrows from where he had taken a fall during training whilst refusing to wear a helmet. "Helmets exist for a reason you know, Soldier." She said as she applied a small bandage over the wound once it had stopped bleeding.

"I know Ma'am." He replied with a cheeky smirk.

"So I suggest next time you ware one. I don't want to see you back in this tent again this week, am I understood?" She asked, looking sternly at the soldier who had already been in three times for minor injuries even though it was only Tuesday. Zoe was well liked and respected in the camp. Even Commanding Officers respected her and went out of their way to not argue with the feisty red head who they trusted enough to respect her decisions.

Upon arriving in America and learning about the war Zoe had immediately signed up for the American Nurse's Corps and progressed through training quickly due to her healing ability.

"Zoe! Zoe, where are you?! We need your help!" A distressed voice called out, and Zoe hastily ushered the young soldier out of the open cubicle.

"I'm in here!" She shouted, sticking her hand out of the opening in the dirty blue curtains just long enough to get the person's attention before quickly turning back and beginning to wipe down the examining table with surgical spirits and doing the same with her equipment.

"Where shall we put him?" She heard the woman ask, and the nurse gestured to the table and quickly grabbed her clipboard and pen.

"Name?" She asked, turning around to discover that the woman's voice belonged to Agent Peggy Carter, one of the few people she had actually befriended during her time at the camp.

"James Barnes." Replied the man who was now standing behind her. He had been the one to carry the injured soldier into the tent and had now laid him out on the table.

"He was found at one of the HYDRA bases, but I'm afraid we don't know what's wrong." Added Peggy quickly. "We should go and check on the other soldiers, Steve." She continued. Peggy was the only person who knew about Zoe's background and abilities. She was one of the only people Zoe trusted enough to tell.

"No, I have to stay with him!" Steve replied, not taking his gaze off the unconscious man on the table.

"Steve, you'll only get in the way if you stay here. Come on, we should let her do her job." Peggy tried again, but the Captain cut her off.

"I can't leave him!" The desperation clear on his handsome features as he finally looked at Peggy, who shot Zoe a worrying glance.

"Okay Steve, come and find me later." The Agent whispered before mouthing a quick sorry to her friend and exiting the cubicle closing the curtain behind her.

"Okay," Zoe sighed, placing the clipboard down. "If you want to stay you're going to have to move the curtain and desk to make more space and then grab a chair." She commanded, and with that she started removing the injured soldier's dirty uniform and putting it in a pile of other dirty clothes. The Captain quietly obeyed the Nurse and once he had finished, he sat upon a chair beside the top of the bed, near his friend's head.

Zosime had met the Captain a few times before whenever he had brought soldiers to the medical tent, she had never been so close to him for this long and even when he was sitting down his muscular build was intimidating.

"What's wrong with him?" The Captain asked quietly, his blue eyes trained on Zoe as she examined the slimmer yet almost as toned man that lay on the table.

"No cuts or bruises, not even a scratch." She mused aloud before checking the man's heart rate and breathing, and then continuing to make sure everything else was in order. "It seems that Mr Barnes is the picture of health. Where exactly did you find him?" She questioned, examining his arms once again, only this time with a magnifying glass for puncture marks or anything to explain why the man could be unconscious.

"At the HYDRA base, he was in a room on his own." Steve looked confused.

"What did the room look like? What was in it?" Persisted the Nurse, who was trying to confirm what she already suspected. Steve paused a moment before answering.

"Well Ma'am, it looked like… a hospital room. All it had was a bed and one of these trolleys." He gestured to the medical trolleys which held some of her equipment.

"Was there anything on the trolley?" She questioned further. And Steve's brows furrowed as he tried to recall what he had seen and then shook his head.

"Nothing was on it." He replied, burying his hands in his blonde hair which was covered in dirt and what looked like ash.

"Captain," Zosime sighed whilst placing a hand on his shoulder in order to regain his attention. "I can't be one hundred percent sure until I run some blood tests, but I suspect that Mr Barnes has been used as a guinea pig to test out serums on…" She paused. "It's unlikely that it would be the same one that was used on you, but we've had Intel that tells us that HYDRA has been using captured soldiers to test out their own versions of Doctor Erskine's serum." The Captain looked completely dumbfounded so Zoe continued. "The unconsciousness could be a side effect, but again I can't be completely sure until we've ran tests." Steve nodded.

"What kinds of tests?" He asked, looking a little sheepish.

"Well for the moment blood tests. I'll take a few samples and give them to Howard Stark to look at." Steve nodded again. "However it could take a few weeks for the results to come back and the results may come back normal." She replied solemnly, removing her hand of the beautiful man's muscly shoulder before preparing her needles in order to take blood.

Once she had taken the blood and called for a nurse to take the vials and a letter she had preparped explaining the situation to Mr Stark straight away, the Captain, who was still sitting in his seat next to James, turned to Zoe.

"Isn't there anything else you could do?" He asked. The amount of stress he put on the word made Zosime's heart pound in her chest. After a long pause she took a deep breath.

"Yes, there is something." At her words the Captain's face lit up and he stared into her eyes once more. "But you have to swear to me that you won't tell anyone what I'm about to do, okay? Not a word." She almost commanded.

"Okay, I promise." Steve's voice was full of both concern and confusion as he watched the nurse peer around the curtain to check if anyone was either watching or listening, however all the other nurses had their hands full with the huge influx of patients that had came in not too long ago, and since her cubicle was in an isolated corner she decided it was safe.

"Alright," Zoe breathed as she pulled the curtains closed and turned to the Captain. "So basically I have healing powers and I can wake your friend up." Steve didn't even look phased by the confession.

"Who else knows?" He replied, staring hopefully at her.

"Peggy Carter and Howard Stark and they've both agreed to keep it a secret. I don't have time to tell you the full story now but I'm sure if you told Peggy that I told you she would answer any question that you may have." Steve nodded.

"So you can help him?" He persisted.

"I can wake him up but I can't reverse the effects of whatever serum that may have been injected within him." And with that Zoe placed one hand on James' forehead and the other on his beautifully toned abdomen. She closed her eyes and after a few moments a silver mist appeared over his body. And then removed her hands allowing the mist to sink into his skin.

"Ma'am," Steve whispered and she turned to face the Captain, whose cheeks were now bright red. "He's, erm…" He continued as Zosime's eyes followed his gaze and saw the erection that was now growing in his friend's underwear.

"Well, I can assure you that that has never happened before." Zosime smirked, and the Captain let out a laugh that he had been suppressing. "He should wake up in a moment." Zoe told him, who was now trying hard keep his laughter down. "Unless you want to severely embarrass Mr Barnes I suggest that you go and find Agent Carter." She winked at Steve, who took her hand in his and gave it a light kiss.

"Thank you Zoe." He whispered. "I promise I won't tell anyone your secret." And with that the tall muscly man exited the cubicle, leaving behind the blushing nurse to take care of his friend.

Zosime glanced back at the still unconscious man who still had a thin layer of silver mist lingering over him. It wouldn't be long until he woke up so Zoe set about cleaning her trolley and tools.

"Uhhhhh." A loud groan came from behind her.

"Hello James," She said, still cleaning her equipment. "Nice to see you're finally conscious." She placed her stethoscope back on the trolley and turned to face the soldier who was now lying on his side propped up by his elbow. His mouth hung open as his eyes scanned her curvaceous figure. "I'm glad you're happy to see me, Soldier." She winked at James who was now sitting up. He seemed to be taking pride in the situation within his still prominent boxers.

"I much preferred it when you call me James." He flirted as he stood up, taking the two steps he needed to close the distance between himself and the gorgeous nurse. "So, how exactly did we get on first name basis anyway? Must have been one hell of a night." He smirked with a cheeky smile plastered on his face.

"Hmm, so much so that you passed out and still woke up with an erection." The Goddess teased, and gently pushed him back on the bed before turning her back to him and beginning to dig around in a cabinet for a clean uniform, but before she had chance to turn around James was behind her again, his hands lightly ghosting her voluptuous hips.

"Mr Barnes" she started before turning around to face him but not pushing him away like last time. "It's good to see you're all better but I have other patients to attend to." Teasingly snaking her hands up his bare chest before lightly pushing him backwards once more onto the bed and tossing him the clean uniform she had grabbed. She began to make her way out of the cubicle into the busy medical tent. "I'll leave you to get dressed."

Later on that night as Zoe was leaving the now quiet tent, she was not surprised to see Peggy waiting for her.

"Another dinner at Stark's?" Zosime asked, already knowing the answer. Howard often held dinner parties for the officers and high ranking officials in his own private tent that he had set up just outside the base, and since Zoe was the Chief Nurse Officer she almost always received an invite. Peggy nodded and held out her arm for Zoe to link with, and the two of them went off and got ready.

"Welcome ladies." Howard smiled as he showed them into the tent which was surprisingly warm. "I'm so glad you could join us." He said, gesturing for the women to take a seat. There were three love seats set out in a rectangle near a large wood burner fireplace the chimney disappearing through a hole in the ceiling. Zoe couldn't help but smile to herself at Howard's need to be more extravagant than everyone else. Each seat was occupied by one person. One had a very beautiful woman whom Zoe had never seen before sitting on it, another was occupied by Steve Rodgers and the final one by James Barnes.

Peggy quickly sat down on the seat next to Steve Rodgers, Howard had already claimed the seat next to the beautiful woman, which left the seat next to the soldier that she had to seen earlier that day. Zoe rolled her eyes as James patted the seat next to him and as she sat down he handed her a small glass of Irish whiskey. "Now we're all here, I would like to introduce you all to Maria," He motioned proudly to the slender dark haired woman sat next to him. "Maria this is Agent Peggy Carter, Steve Rodgers or Captain America as he's better known, Soldier James Barnes and finally Chief Nurse Officer Zoe McGuire." He gestured to each person individually and then they all exchanged polite greetings.

"Zoe McGuire," James repeated. "So that's your name." He whispered in her ear as she took a long drink from her glass.

"I'm surprised it took you this long to figure it out." She smirked back at him.

As the night drew on, conversation flowed as did the drinks. The dinner was simple but tasty and very filling. James spent a large amount of time with Zoe, dancing and chatting and when finally the night came to a close and everyone stumbled out of the tent into the dark, James gently took hold of Zoe's arm and spun her round to face him.

"When am I going to see you again?" He asked, pulling her close, his hands firmly around her waist.

"Who said you have to leave?" She whispered in his ear. Her hands were on the back of his neck, gently pulling the two of them even closer until their lips almost grazed together, and just as James leaned in to kiss her Zoe broke away and sauntered off in the direction of her own private quarters, winking over her shoulder at him which he took as his queue to follow.

Zoe's breath was heavy as James pinned her to the door with his muscular body, one of her arms around his shoulders with her hand in his hair, the other clinging to his shirt. He gave her a seducing smile before lifting her effortlessly off the ground and wrapping her legs around his waist. Zoe's grip tightened in his short but now slightly messy hair as he leaned forward to kiss her neck, leaving a trail of feather light kisses all the way from her collar bone to the sensitive spot behind her ear.

She let out a quiet sigh and used her legs to pull James closer to her so that she could feel the bulge beginning to swell in his trousers. He lent back slightly, still holding her firmly in place, to admire the look of pure lust on her face. James stared into big brown eyes as the golden flecks started to sparkle and a sudden feeling of want surged through him as he carried her towards the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best writing in this chapter.  
> NSFW Full on Zoe/Bucky doing the frick frack

James threw the goddess on the bed as he hastily began to undo the buttons on his uniform, unable to contain himself much longer lust clear in his eyes.  
"In a hurry, soldier," Zosime teased standing back up to face him, slowly pushing the kaki coloured shirt from his shoulders and letting it drop to the floor before stepping back slightly to admire the sight of his beautiful body. The definition in his muscle was more noticeable than she had remembered.  
Zosime bit her bottom lip as her gaze met his, she could see in his eyes just how badly he wanted her and she was going to make him wait.  
She pushed him backwards slightly and ran a long slim finger over his chest as she circled him doing the same to his back admiring how defined he was, lightly tracing the outlines of his muscles she felt him shiver beneath her touch .

Zoe smiled to herself as she came back around to face him, allowing his arms to pull her close she slowly ran her hands over his body and up to the back of his neck pulling him forward slightly so that their lips almost touched. Zoe's hands slid back down his body to the zip on his trousers lingering before a moment and then slowly undid them, letting the thin material, along with his boxers fall to the ground and allowing him to step out of them, kicking off his boots at the same time. James' hands gently glided down her body to the hem of her slim fitting dress and hastily lifted it over her head and throwing it to the side. It was James's turn to step back and admire her body now, his eyes followed her curves from top to bottom his gaze lingered on the red satin bra with a black lace overlay which was encasing the very things he wanted to see the most before his gaze dropped to her hips as he admired her matching suspender belt and panties trying his hardest not to rip them off her body there and then. His hands reached out to pull her close but Zoe only pushed them away instead she turned them around so that he was facing with his back to the bed and she pushed him on it so that he was sitting on the edge. "I'm beginning to sense a pattern here," His voice was low and breathy, "and I could get used to it." He added grabbing Zoe by the waist to bring her closer.

"I wouldn't if I were you," she teased, turning around and walking over to where her beloved vinyl player sat on a small table against the wall, her hips swaying seductively as she went. Zoe bent over and pulled out small Louis Armstrong vinyl from the box under the table giving him a glorious view and carefully placed the needle on the record and walked back towards the middle of the room pulling behind her a simple wooden chair. James watched in awe as Zoe danced for him, slowly swinging her hips from side to side in time with the music holding onto the wooden chair and occasionally bending over and letting him marvel over her curvaceous figure. James tilted his head back and closed his eyes trying to mentally envision himself sat in that chair. He didn't even notice that she had now crossed the room and was gently lowering herself to her knees between his open legs and was looking up at him. James eyes met Zoe's and his feeling of want intensified. He couldn't wait much longer, he needed her.

Zoe bit her bottom lip before lightly licking the tip of James's erection causing him to inhale sharply and gently wrapping her hand around him she continued to tease him knowing fully well what he wanted.  
"Stop teasing me," He breathed heavily, his eyes narrowing to see her in the dim. "But that's half the fun," Zoe smirked as she slowly wrapped her lips around him and took more of his hard length into her mouth. Not breaking their gaze she sucked lightly on him as James's hand snaked its way around her back and expertly undid her bra causing Zoe to suck harder as she slid the bra from her shoulders.  
James's breathing grew heavier and he stood up lacing his hands in her dark red hair and pulling her up to meet him, his mouth passionately crashed against hers as she parted her lips slightly allowing his tongue inside. His hand firmly gripping her hair still he pulled it back so that her neck was exposed to him, his mouth left hers and he kissed his way to her neck gently biting the soft skin. She let out a quiet moan and he pressed his lips harder against her tanned neck and ran his tongue over the dip where shoulder meets collar bone before gently biting down. Zoe reached down and took a hold of him once more one hand on his length the other massaging is balls, this time her grip was firmer and her actions were quicker, James released his grip on the goddess' hair and glanced up to look at her before moving her satin panties to the side and plunging a finger inside her. Zoe's gasped as her grip tightened around him and the soldier used his other hand to bring her head to meet his, locking their lips in an embrace. Zoe moaned against his mouth as he curled his finger slightly stroking her sensitive spot before sliding another finger into her quickly pulling in and out.

"James," Zoe panted pulling away from his kiss to look into his cool blue eyes. His gaze lifted to meet hers and he pulled out of her completely, turning her around and bending her over the bed. Zoe held on to the comforter as James slid her underwear to the side and shoved himself deep inside her letting out a low breath at finally getting what he wanted. Zoe let out a loud moan at the sensation of being completely filled and arched her back to allow him deeper access. James plunged deeper grabbing Zoe's hips and pulling her back onto him so that she met his hard thrusts not holding back as he pounded into her harder deeper each time.  
"Ahh James," Zoe let out a strangled cry as he buried himself deep inside her holding her in place before pulling out of her spinning her around and pushing her onto the double bed, quickly climbing on top of her positioning her legs so that her legs were resting on his shoulders as once again he entered her, his pace slower and more passionate grinding his hips against hers in small circular motions and leaning forward to kiss her once more. His tongue slowly explored her mouth sliding across hers as their bodies rubbed against each other both breathing heavily, Zoe broke away from his kiss and gently bit James's bottom lip causing him to pin her arms above her head and thrust into her harder, making her gasp at the sudden movement. James' hold on her arms was strong however she managed to wriggle out of his grip sliding her legs down off his shoulders which made James pound into her even harder than he had before. Zoe could tell by the expression on his face that he was close so she quickly flipped them both over so that she was straddling him, James's eyes widened in shock as she grinded down on him shifting her weight back and forth as she leant forward and captured his mouth with hers.

"What's wrong James? Never had a woman on top before?" she teased before pushing back on him. James gave her a boyish smile before submitting to her and allowing her complete control. The gorgeous woman slowly moved up and down causing a loud moan erupt from his mouth as his hands came up to cup her voluptuous breasts tracing the outline of her hardened nipple with his finger before sitting up slightly propped up on one elbow still buried deep inside Zoe. Cupping one of her breasts in his hand he slowly brought his mouth to it, his tongue lightly tracing the same outline his finger did before gently taking it in his mouth and sucking it gently before repeating the same sequence on her other nipple. Zoe's head lolled back as she held back a moan pushing herself harder onto him. She could feel her release building knowing that James was close too she pushed him back on the bed and picked up the pace as James hands found their way to her hips and she moved them back slightly so that he was holding her perfectly rounded ass, and he gave her cheek a hard smack.

"Ahh," she almost shouted leaning forward to burry her face in the crook of his neck and biting down hard on his sensitive flesh which caused him to lay another hard smack on her cheek as Zoe was on the brink of her orgasm she leant back placing her hands on James' thighs, her breathing as erratic as her movements. She slipped one of her hands between James's legs and gently massaged his sack drawing out a muffled 'fuck' in response and he thrusted upwards matching her pace.  
"James, oh god, FUCK," Zoe's moans were loud as she came, riding out each wave of pleasure not slowing her pace. James body stiffened as he quickly flipped them over so that Zoe was on her back and pulled out of her releasing himself all over her stomach and letting out a sigh of relief and marvelling in the sight of the gorgeous woman who was lazily rubbing in his cum all over her stomach and breasts, eyes closed as she basked in the euphoria trying to catch her breath. She didn't even notice that James had undone her suspenders and was now sliding her soaked underwear from her body. Zoe looked down at the man in confusion  
"You don't honestly think were done yet do you?" he teased as he dipped his head down between her legs.


	4. Chapter 4

Zoe slid out of bed, James still sleeping soundly, wrapped in the thin brown sheets and readied herself for work, slipping herself into her clean pressed nurse uniform and tiptoeing round the room. The sun wasn't even up yet but Zoe was on the early shift and by now she had grown used to waking up before the sun rose. Once she had eaten, she pulled a small notebook from the draw in her desk and scrambled around through the paperwork scattered over the top looking for a pen. After a few minutes of searching she finally found one and proceeded to write the sleeping soldier a note, thinking it unfair to wake him this early.

'Gone to work, help yourself to food.

\- Zoe

P.S You're welcome x'

Placing the note carefully on the pillow where she had slept she tiptoed out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her, and headed for the medical tent.

"It's been a quiet one." The night nurse explained. "No new patients, just keeping an eye on the ones that came in yesterday." The small woman continued. Zoe had always liked the night staff, she found them a lot calmer than the day nurses who were always so uptight.

Zosime thanked the woman before allowing her to end her shift, and then proceeded to check the other nurses who all looked completely shattered. The day nurses didn't start for another three hours, but seeing as it had been a quiet night Zoe decided to dismiss the night staff early. She could handle things on her own, most of the patients were sleeping anyway and she made her rounds, checking the patient's records and giving medicine when it was due.

When the day nurses arrived Zoe filled them all in on the patient's details and disappeared into her office at the end of the tent, next to her examining cubicle. One of the few perks of being Chief Nurses Officer was that she got the privacy of an office, and although it wasn't much she was grateful for the solitude. The office itself was just a little room in the tent, with two heavy green sheets for a door. The walls of the office were actually part of the tent and the roof was a clear plastic square sheet that acted as a window.

Zoe liked the skylight and on days when the sun was out it lit up the little room, making it seem less gloomy. The desk was large and made of a dark wood and on either side were two large filling cabinets where she kept patient records. On top of her desk was an absurd amount of paperwork.

"Ugh." She groaned to herself as she sat down on the chair.

Today Zoe had to write out 'killed in action forms' from the rescue mission yesterday. Considering how many soldiers made it back, about twice as many didn't, and Zoe had to fill their names in and sign and date each of the forms. She made a start on the pile, taking extra care to make sure she spelt every name right. This was always the worst part of her day. Zoe hated having to fill these forms in, she couldn't even begin to imagine receiving one of these in the post. It was a horrible way to find out that your loved one has died, a lousy letter in the post, and she often had visions of soldiers' mothers reading the letters that she had personally signed and sent off.

Her heart was heavy with guilt at every name she crossed off the list, each of those people had lives and families, brothers and sisters, girlfriends or wives that would never see them again, and they were left to pick up the pieces and start again. This war had been nothing but a disaster, thousands upon thousands of people had lost their lives. Zoe hated the war.

She worked through the letters quickly until she had finally finished the last one, and placed the pile on top of one of the filing cabinets, ready for someone to collect. She had just sat down again when she heard a small commotion coming from inside the medical tent, and she stood up again and hurried towards the door of her office in order to find out what it was. However just as she reached the door, a very angry James stormed in and Zoe stepped back out of his way.

"You just left me?!" James practically shouted at her, and she waved her hand behind her back effectively soundproofing the room.

"Excuse me?" Zosime questioned backing away from him even more.

"You left me. In your room. Sleeping." He spat at her, closing the gap between them.

"I left a note-" Zoe began to explain, not at all phased by James' outburst.

"-Oh and that makes it all better does it?" He interrupted, his tone laced with sarcasm. By this point Zoe was backed up against the desk with James only inches away from her.

"More than you would have done for me." She calmly stated.

"That's not the point!" He spat back at her after a pause in which he considered her words, his tall frame looking down on her.

"Oh and what exactly is the point then Mister Barnes?" She retorted sarcastically.

"You just can't do that." He replied bluntly.

"And why is that?" She teased, sitting on the edge of the desk and pulling James closer by his tie. "Is that your thing?" She almost mocked.

"Yes." His tone was stubborn.

"Well we can't have you walking around with a bruised ego now, can we?" Zoe opened her legs slightly and pulled James closer to her, so he stood between them, and looked up at the soldier. James smirked before pushing everything off her desk and lying her across it.

"Was that really necessary?" Zoe scowled at James, who was still smirking at her.

"Completely." He said, and with that he leant down to kiss Zoe, leaving a trail of kisses across her jaw line and down to her neck.

"I'm afraid, Mister Barnes, we might have to continue this another time as I am a very busy woman." Zoe's hand snaked up his back to his hair and she ran her fingers through it.

"Too busy for this?" he questioned, biting down lightly on her neck.

-x-

As Zoe looked around the room she couldn't help but feel completely out of place. She was sat between Steve Rogers and James Barnes. Steve was in full Captain America gear, and James was wearing his combat uniform… Come to think of it, all of the men were in full combat gear. Suddenly in walked Colonel Phillips and behind him strolled Peggy Carter and Howard Stark.

"Alright men," The Colonel began, and both Zoe and Peggy let out a small cough. "And ladies." He added and the two women nodded in approval. "We don't have much time so I'll cut the crap. You're all being deployed on a series of missions, effective immediately. Officer McGuire you'll need to round up a team of nurses and supplies. Meet back up at the airfield at 1700 hours. The rest of you, come with me and we'll fill you in on the plane." And just as quickly as he arrived the Colonel left, everybody obediently filing out the room after him.

Zoe looked at her fob watch. 1700 hours was in fifteen minutes, she didn't have much time so she quickly gathered some nurses and appointed one of the nurses who was remaining to cover her job here while she was away.

Whilst on the missions Zoe found herself spending a lot of time with James. When he wasn't in action he was in the medical bay being patched up by Zoe. She liked having James around. They decided to end their physical relationship and instead decided to be friends, which was working out better than expected.

-x-

"Zoe, Zoe come quick!" Peggy shouted whilst running down the corridor of the base camp. "Steve's in trouble!"

Zoe knew this had been their last mission. This was the last base to destroy and she had known something would go wrong, everything had been going too smoothly up to this point.

The two women burst into the control room where Colonel Philips was sitting in a chair talking into a radio, he turned around and once he saw Peggy he quickly gave up his seat and Peggy just as quickly took his place "Steve, Steve is that you? Are you alright?" She panicked through the microphone.

"Schmidt's dead," Steve's voice comes through the wall speakers.

"What about the plane?" Peggy continued.

"That's a little bit tougher to explain." He replied.

"Give me your co-ordinates, I'll find you a safe landing site." Peggy was trying to hide the desperation in her voice and Zoe felt her heart sink. Recently Peggy had spent countless nights gushing over Steve to her. After a brief pause the captain spoke again.

"It's not going to be a safe landing… but I can try and force it down." With that Zoe crossed the room and placed a hand on her friends shoulder, she knew the Captain well enough to know that he was not coming back from this mission.

"I'll get Howard on the line, he'll know what to do." Peggy's voice was shaking slightly as was her body.

"There's no time, this things moving fast and its heading for New York." After an agonisingly long pause he spoke again. "I gotta' put her in the water" Peggy's body stiffened and her shaking increased.

"Please don't do this, we have time, we can work this out." By this point Peggy didn't care if anyone could hear her emotions, she pleaded with him.

"Right now I'm in the middle of nowhere, if I wait any longer a lot of people are gonna' die." It was clear from his voice that he didn't want to do this, but it was his only choice. "Peggy," The Captain started.

"I'm here." She was quick to answer as not to miss a precious second of talking to him.

"I'm gonna' need a rain check on that dance." Peggy slumped slightly in her chair.

"Alright," She paused "A week next Saturday at The Stork Club." However much she tried she couldn't hide the raw emotion in her voice.

"You got it." He confirmed.

"Eight o'clock on the dot, don't you dare be late." She instructed.

"Understood… I still don't know how to dance." Steve reminded Peggy, and she allowed herself to smile at the innocence of the Captains words.

"I'll show you how, just be there." She begged him.

"We'll have the band play something slow… I'd hate to step on your f-"

And the room filled with static. Zoe watched as the others silently made their way out of the room to allow Peggy some privacy.

"Steve? Steve?" She pleaded into the microphone. "Steve?" And with that Peggy let out a few quiet sobs before turning to look at Zoe, whose hand was still on her shoulder, and standing up to wrap herself in her friends' arms. Zoe held Peggy protectively as she cried, powerful sobs wracking through her body, and the two of them slowly sunk down to the floor, Zoe still holding her friend, trying to shield her from any more harm. They both stayed there while Peggy cried herself out, leaving herself an empty shell in the middle of the floor.

-x-

"Have you missed me?" James grinned as he confidently strode into Zoe's room where she was packing her few personal items, ready to be deployed back to main camp. It had been a few days since the Captains' ship had gone down and the other soldiers had only just got back. She knew there had been a briefing in which the soldiers had been informed, but judging by how cheery James was she guessed Colonel Phillips had wanted her to be the one to tell him, knowing how close they had become.

"You have no idea how much." She sighed, running into his arms. James paused only a moment before returning the embrace.

"Hey, what's got into you?" He joked, causing Zoe to wrap her arms even tighter around him.

"They haven't told you have they?" She sighed, her head resting on his chest, too scared to look him in the eye. She'd already seen one friend break down and she didn't know if she couldn't handle another.

"Told me what?" He laughed nervously. Zoe gestured for him to sit on the bed she just made and was now thankful that James had found her here and not in the medical bay. Zoe positioned herself on the bed so that she was facing him and took his hand in hers.

"James," She started "I'm so, so sorry to have to tell you this… but it's better if you hear it from me than someone else." Zoe almost stopped breathing, she had no idea how to tell him that his best friend in the entire world has sacrificed himself so that people could live safely.

Although Zoe and James were close, their relationship could in no way ever compare to his and Steve's. They were partners in crime, they may as well have been brothers. They did everything together and always looked out for each other. Zoe knew that they would even go as far as protecting the other's life, even if it was at the cost of their own. They had a special bond that Zoe couldn't even describe, and she was about to take that all away from him. "Steve's ship went down."

James just stared at her blankly as if she hadn't said anything. "He's gone James," She continued, still holding his hand firmly. However James was still unresponsive. "He was on Schmidt's ship. He managed to radio the base and he told us that Schmidt was dead and that the ship was packed with explosives… it was heading to New York James. It was going too fast so he…" Zoe swallowed hard. "Forced it down." She whispered.

James face contorted in a mixture of pain and disbelief. He knew Steve well enough to know that this was something he would do. James didn't say a word but his eyes met Zoe's. "I'm sorry James." She breathed, confirming that she was telling the truth.

James stood up sharply and suddenly lay his fist into the metal wall with such force that he left a dent in it, it was the perfect mould of his fist.

"Bastard!" He shouted as he lay his fist into the wall again. "He had to go and be a fucking martyr didn't he?!" James kept pounding his fists against the wall until it was truly disfigured and blood ran from his knuckles. It seemed like hours before he finally stopped and leaned against the wall, pressing his head against his forearm. He kept his back to Zoe the whole time, not wanting her to see him in such a vulnerable state. Zoe waited a moment before pulling out a small first aid kit and opening it on the bed and then walking up behind James and hugging him from behind, resting her head between his shoulder blades. She felt him relax slightly in her embrace and they stayed there for a while.

When James breathing finally calmed down Zoe lead him back to the bed, and James let her clean and bandage his wounds. "Why did he have to go and fucking leave me?" He whispered under his breath. Zoe didn't answer but gently undressed him and tucked him into bed, climbing in behind him, her body moulding to the shape of his, holding him tightly.

She could feel James' body tensing as he let out quiet sobs. Zoe lay there behind him stroking his hair. The whole time James never spoke a word, he just cried silently. The pillow soon becoming damp with tears.

"It will be okay James." Zoe whispered softly in his ear, and eventually the soldier cried himself to sleep, still enveloped in Zoe's arms.

-x-

Zoe rounded the corner to The Stork Club. Her heart sank when she saw a very beautiful Peggy waiting outside. It was ten to eight, and tonight was the night that the Captain had agreed to meet her. But even though Peggy knew he wasn't coming, she still waited in hope. As Zoe got closer she could tell that a lot of time and effort had been put into Peggy's appearance that evening, and she looked absolutely stunning in her red, knee length dress that hugged her figure.

"Peggy," Zoe sighed sympathetically as she hugged the woman in greeting.

"I know." Peggy's tone was defeated. "I just can't let him go. Not yet." She whispered, and Zoe hugged her a bit tighter.

"It's hardly been two weeks, nobody is expecting you to." She whispered back, and she felt her friend smile against her.

"I love him Zoe. I just want him back." The usually strong woman's voice was quiet and shaky.

"I know you do Peg, but it's very unlikely." Zoe's own voice caught at her last word and as she looked up in order to wipe a tear from her eye she saw none other than James Barnes crossing the road towards them.

"You ladies didn't think I'd let you party without me, did you?" He asked, holding out his arms for the two women to link. "Shall we?" He gestured to the door and the trio entered the bar, surprised to find that Howard Stark was already in there, nursing a very large glass of scotch.

The three of them pulled up stools, James next to Howard and Zoe between Peggy and James. "I'll have what he's having." James informed the bartender, and then turned to ask the two women.

"Same." They both agreed, and before long the four of them were all sharing fond memories they had of Steve, James even laughing at his own stories of Steve when they were growing up. The evening was just what the four of them needed. After mourning for so long they finally managed to celebrate Steve's life, knowing that he wouldn't want them to be sad about it. They all stayed in the bar until closing time, and just as they were getting ready to head home Howard pulled Zoe to the side.

"Is everything okay?" Zoe asked, slipping her arms into her black jacket.

"I've bought the club." He confessed to her.

"This club?" Howard nodded. "Why?" She questioned, confused as to why he would want to do such a thing.

"We can find him Zoe. He's not dead, he has the serum. We can find him." Howard's voice was quiet but had urgent undertones. Zoe knew that it was entirely possible that Steve could still be alive, even if he was frozen in a block of ice at the bottom of the Antarctic, the serum in his body would keep his organs going.

"Howard, you know how deep the sea is, what if he's at the bottom?" Zoe's voice was sceptical.

"What if he's not?" Zoe always admired Howard's optimism.

"What does that have to do with buying the club?" Her voice now more confused.

"When we find him, and we will, the two love birds can finally have that dance." Zoe's heart melted slightly at the fact that Howard truly believed he could find his friend, and that he could reunite Steve and Peggy. Zoe couldn't help but throw her arms around the slightly intoxicated man.

"Well we best get looking then." She whispered in his ear.

"Already on it, James and I are leaving on an expedition tomorrow. I won't rest until he's back."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rape/ Non con/ NSFW

Zoe paced around her chambers wondering how on earth she was supposed to do this. She'd heard rumours about Loki and his ability to trick even the most sure minded of people into doing anything he wanted them to do, effectively earning him the title of the Trickster God. Zoe wasn't even sure she would be able to resist his charms, which scared her to think about.

She had always been in control, and even the mere thought of being at someone else's mercy was making her un easy.

She had spoken to nearly all of his maids, past and present, in the week or so that she had been in Asgard, and when she questioned them about Loki they all gave her more or less the same answer, stating that he was tall, handsome, and extremely intimidating.

When she asked them about working in his service, every single one of the maids fell silent and avoided her gaze and only one responded when Zoe kept pressing them to answer. The simple shake of the woman's head and the look of horror on her face told Zoe exactly what she needed to know; this man always got what he wanted, and it didn't take a genius to figure out that what he wanted was women.

Zoe pondered the contrast from his brother, Thor. Yes, he was tall and handsome but there was nothing intimidating about the friendly giant of a man. Physically maybe but mentally no.

It was Loki's mind games that Zoe was afraid of. Physically she knew she could take the Prince, her magic giving her the advantage that the maids did not have, but mentally she knew she would have trouble. Although she was smart her lack of experience in dealing with humans and other Gods made her uneasy. She hadn't lived in civilisation since the War, and she knew that she had to re-learn how to do so and fast. She had gotten so used to only having to converse with the people in her Tribe that she had almost forgotten that not everyone was that easy to speak to.

"I can't avoid this forever." The Goddess mused aloud in a desperate attempt to psych herself up. She had been procrastinating her job for as long as she had been in Asgard, instead spending her time re-decorating her chambers to make them feel more homey.

Her pictures were hung on the wall next to her bed and she had even decorated the room with her tribal sculptures and paintings that had been given to her when she left. The bright colours livened up the room, however only slightly, as it would take more than just a few paintings to make this room look cheery.

Looking at the beautiful paintings of the landscapes of Africa gave Zoe flashbacks of all the days she spent teaching the Tribesmen and women to make paints of all different colours and weave canvases out of dry strands of grass, and suddenly a colossal wave of homesickness washed over Zoe and made her long to return to the safety of the Tribe, but she knew she wouldn't be able to leave without completing Odin's task. Optional as it was her morals would not allow her to leave until the job was done, so she finally decided that she was going to make a start, knowing fully well that this task could take years to complete, if that.

The task itself required Zoe to be in charge of Loki's punishment and reform. Upon speaking with Odin in the Throne Room when she had arrived, the King had confessed to her that the whole idea of Zoe being in charge of Loki's punishment was down to his wife, Frigga.

Odin told her about his wife's concerns that if either he or Thor was in charge of the punishment they would be too harsh on him, and with the two of them being the root of Loki's troubles Frigga didn't want them to make him any worse.

Odin also mentioned his concerns about leaving the job to his wife, who would undoubtedly baby him what with Loki being the mummy's boy that he was.

The King told her of how Thor had found out about Zoe from talking to Captain America during Loki's attack on New York, and Thor had informed Odin, who was more comfortable having an outside third party take care of things, knowing that Zoe's magic would keep her safe. Frigga was also pleased with the agreement, knowing that this way neither Zoe or Loki would have any prejudice towards each other seeing as they hadn't met before.

Zoe waved her hands and the beautiful blue, cashmere gown she was wearing was replaced with a simple servants smock, and her long, dark red waves fashioned themselves into a simple up do.

After giving herself the once over in the mirror, Zosime decided that she didn't like how simple her attire was, so she decided to make herself stand out a little more, snapping her fingers and effectively coating her full lips in a cherry red lipstick and her eyes in a dark green and black dusting of eye shadow.

Her lashes darkened and became longer, and her eyes were lined with a black liquid creating a flick at the corners, resulting in them being more defined. "That's better." She said out loud to herself before heading out of her chambers and in the direction of Loki's.

As she turned into the corridor in which Loki's chambers Zoe walked until she found herself face to face with two burley guards.

"Prince Loki has requested no visitors. Servants only past this point." One of the guards stated, not even bothering to look at Zoe.

"Would I be wearing this if I weren't a servant?" She questioned sarcastically, which caused the guards to turn their gaze downwards at her. She watched as they both looked her up and down, and noticed as their eyes lingered a while on her hips, before quickly darting to where her ample breasts were covered by the fabric of the smock, and Zoe was instantly grateful for the modesty of the dress.

"Where are your cleaning supplies?" The other guard questioned sceptically before removing his eyes from her chest to study her face.

"Over there." Zoe pointed to a small table against the wall of the corridor that had some kind of vase on it, and the decoration quickly turned into a large basket of cleaning supplies just in time as the guards to turn around. "Can I do my job now?" Zoe failed to hide the irritation in her voice.

She hadn't anticipated the guards being there, and was relieved that she had change into the servants attire instead of staying in that beautiful, however extremely revealing, gown.

The two guards gave each other a knowing smirk before letting Zoe saunter past them. She could feel their eyes on her and she quickened her pace, not stopping to grab the basket as she hurried to the large door of Loki's chambers, and not hesitating to knock.

Not even five seconds had passed before Zoe knocked again, desperate to get away from the predatory gazes of the guards, but before she had even finished knocking the door was flung open.

"Patience is a virtue." The man Zoe assumed was Loki snapped in an irritable voice. He barely had time to study the beautiful woman at the door before she darted past him into his room.

"Yep, sorry. Just eager to clean." Zoe stated as she did so, quickly glancing over the room in order to gather her bearings.

Loki's room was dark, however it was not dismal like she had expected it to be. One of his walls was covered floor to ceiling in a giant book shelf that was full to the brim of books that looked both old and new. A larger than king size bed draped in hunter green sheets sat at the far end of the room. The posts of the bed were gold, in fact most of the furniture was decorated in this manner, green material with gold accents, and Zoe had to admit that Loki's decorating style was similar to her own.

Zoe just about registered Loki slamming the door shut, and as she turned around to face him his tall frame was on her, pinning her against the door, with his forearm pressed firmly against her neck, not enough to restrict her breathing but just enough for her to know that she was not supposed to struggle against him.

"Do you not know it is rude to enter a Prince's chambers without invitation?" The God asked, and as he spoke Zoe studied his face. His gorgeous green eyes bore down into her own brown ones as she did so. She scanned over his high cheek bones and his perfectly crafted jaw line. His carbon black hair falling just to his shoulders.

Zoe couldn't help but remember what the servants had told her, and she felt that they had greatly undersold his beauty. She was in no way prepared for this. She had it in her head that Loki would resemble Thor in some way. Even though she knew they were not blood related, she had hoped he would at least bare some resemblance to his brother, because although Thor was undeniably handsome, she was not physically attracted to him. He was not her type, however the God standing before her was, and she suddenly felt a wave of panic wash over her.

"It may be rude, however it is not forbidden." Zoe spluttered out in a weak attempt to sound collected. Thankfully Loki seemed to overlook her tone.

"Oh, a educated quim. How… charming." Loki pondered his last word for a moment on, his voice calm.

"Excuse you but I am a Goddess," Zoe started, her tone now irritated. "And I suggest that you treat me like one." She continued, causing a cruel laugh to erupt from the Prince's mouth.

"Is that so?" He questioned, not believing that the maid who stood before him was telling the truth.

"Is the God of Lies unable to tell when someone speaks the truth?" Zoe retorted with a quirked brow. Loki studied Zoe's face, his eyes lingering on her beautiful lips before stepping back enough to do the same to her body. His eyes followed her curves and his gaze settled upon her hips before glancing up to her chest, just as the guards outside had done, however Zoe didn't feel naked under his stare as she had done under the guards.

"Prove it." Loki stated confidently, sure that she would not be able to do so.

"With pleasure." Was all Zoe said, before her outfit began to transform, beginning at her feet. Her simple black shoes transformed into beautiful brown and gold sandals, and her dress changed into a white silk toga starting at the hem before ending with the gold stitching on her shoulders. Next her hair freed itself from its bun, blowing out behind her as if a gust of wind had lifted it as it perfected itself and lightly fell down her back, and finally the transformation ended with the golden wreath placed firmly on top of Zoe's gorgeous red hair.

Loki's composure faltered only momentarily before his eyes found themselves on Zoe's now exposed cleavage, and he silently thanked her choice of neckline.

"Hmm, Greek decent? No doubt a daughter of Aphrodite?" He pondered aloud. "Although the red hair is of a different origin, is it not?" He continued to study Zoe.

"Well aren't you observant?" Zoe's tone laced with sarcasm which caused Loki to glare at her. She suddenly felt uneasy and slightly light headed, almost as if someone was poking around in her mind.

"So Zosime, how does it feel to be outcasted by your entire family?" The God queried, circling her like a lion would its pray.

"I could ask you the exact same question Laufeyson?" She snarled, angered by the fact that Loki had been inside her head, not to mention the fact that he had the nerve to bring up such a sensitive topic. Loki, obviously irritated by Zoe's being able to turn things around on him, stepped towards her, gently but firmly pushing her against the wall. "Keep your hands to yourself." The Goddess hissed as she looked upwards, catching Loki's gaze.

"You and I both know you do not want that, Pet." He whispered to Zoe as his head dipped down so that he was level with hers, and the gold flecks in Zoe's eyes began to sparkle.

"My body might want you but my mind most certainly does not." Zoe protested.

"Are you attempting to lie to the God of Lies?" He inquired, raising his eyebrow whilst doing so.

"Not at all My Lord." Zoe purred, immediately regretting her tone.

"Hmm, what do you say we save each other a little time here, and you just agree not to lie to me?" He smirked at her.

"Of course," Zoe's eyes narrowed sceptically at the smirking God stood just inches away from her.

"Good." Was all Loki responded before grabbing her by the waist and pulling her close so that their bodies were pressing against each other.

Zoe's mouth fell open in shock, and Loki wasted no time in taking advantage of her parted lips, pressing his own against them and sliding his tongue gently into her mouth causing Zoe to let out a quiet moan.

She knew exactly what he was doing. He had obviously read her mind and found out her weakness, and was using it against her to get what he wanted. Her. "Tell me Darling, exactly how long has it been?" He questioned, his voice a low whisper. Zoe hadn't been intimate with anyone since James Barnes stormed into her office back during the War, and her level of sexual frustration was at an all time high.

Loki laughed in her ear when she failed to respond, before leaving a trail of kisses from behind her ear all the way to her collarbone, gently nipping at the flesh here and there. Zoe, feeling a sudden surge of willpower, decided that she would play Loki at his own game, and with her parentage she knew that she was going to win.

"Loki," She whimpered as he kissed his way back up the other side of her neck, causing him to bite down harder. Knowing that Loki could easily read her mind Zoe used her magic to guard her true thoughts from him, and simultaneously give off somewhat false fantasies of Loki and her in compromising positions doing unspeakable things. This would certainly throw him off.

Zoe, wanting Loki to think himself completely in control, grasped onto Loki's simple cotton shirt and breathed his name again, only this time it was louder.

Loki quickly snaked his hand into Zoe's hair and grabbed a fist full, his other hand still firmly pressing her hips to his. Zoe bit her lip at his actions and upon noticing this Loki crashed his lips against hers, only more forcefully this time.

She didn't protest when their lips moulded together, and eagerly returned the heated kiss, her tongue sliding across his with even more enthusiasm than Loki had anticipated.

"Still impatient I see." He teased, and Zoe knew could tell that he did not suspect her actions to be false, and she tugged more violently at his shirt for good measure. In that moment the two of them disappeared and instantly re-appeared on Loki's bed, the God leaning over her, a cruel smirk playing on his lips.

Just as he dipped his head down to embrace her lips once more, Zoe vanished from beneath him.

"Over here," She called from behind him, and the now furious Loki spun around.

"I thought you were supposed to teach me how to love," He stated coolly. "So get over here and teach me." He growled, and Zoe's mouth opened in genuine shock. As much as she hated to admit it, his voice sounded incredibly sexy, but she knew she couldn't let him win this one.

"My Lord," Her voice lingered on the phrase. "I'm magic, not a miracle worker." She stated triumphantly, not anticipating Loki vanishing and appearing before her, slamming her against the wall with such a force that when she hit her head she felt dizzy and her vision clouded over.

"You torturous creature!" He shouted at her. "You will pay for your actions tonight." His voice quietening into a cruel whisper, and Zoe felt fear racing through her body.

She could feel Loki ripping the fabric of her dress in two, exposing her bare chest to him, and he took each breast in had and groped them painfully hard, before doing the same again, this time only to her sensitive nipples.

Zoe couldn't physically move, and her mind was to hazy to function properly, so Loki continued his assault on her, yanking down her black lace thong and proceeding to rid himself of his own clothes, removing his top and throwing it to the side. Her eyes were level with his muscular chest however she was not able to focus on it.

Zoe's mind cleared just enough to let out a barely audible "Loki", before he violently slammed her head against the wall again this time effectively knocking her unconscious, and Zoe slumped to the floor and landed in a heap at Loki's feet. "I'm going to make you wish you were never born, you deceitful quim." He hissed at her unconscious body as he rid himself of his trousers and then doing the same to his undershorts.

The next thing Zoe knew, she was stark naked and spread eagle on Loki's bed, her arms and legs bound in magical restraints and a muzzle locked across her mouth. She had barely opened her eyes when Loki's voice sounded from above her. "I wanted you to be awake for this." He smirked down at her, one hand supporting himself by her head and the other attending to his ridiculously large erection.

Zoe's eyes widened in horror at the realisation of what was about to happen, and she desperately shook her head in an attempt to get Loki to stop, which only caused a menacing laugh to escape his mouth as he repositioned himself, ready to enter her, his gaze never leaving the frightened woman beneath him.

In a desperate last ditch attempt to stop the God, just as she felt the tip of Loki's erection on her folds, Zoe did the only thing she could think of, slamming her eyes shut and causing a hefty chastity belt to lock itself in place around Loki's hips, concealing his erection inside it.

Zoe opened her eyes, her mind almost fully returned to her, to see an absolutely livid Loki on top of her, his hands balled up into fists so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. His previously smug expression had disappeared completely, instead replaced with an extremely malicious glare.

Zoe quickly disappeared from beneath him (seeing as she know had complete control of her powers once more), however she was unable to travel far as her focus was still slightly impaired, and she reappeared just short of the door.

But Loki's reaction was too quick for her. He extended his arm in her direction and placed thick green cuffs on her arms and ankles and as Zoe opened the door she found she was unable to leave, the cuffs obviously preventing her exit. She looked back in horror as it dawned on her, that she was trapped in there with him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I was obviously NOT okay with how Captain America ended and I was even more NOT okay with what we saw of Peggy in the winter soldier. Heart broken was not the word.

Seventy or so years after World War Two and only a week after The Avengers saved New York.

After the war ,Zoe moved to Africa and settled herself into a Tribe not too far away from the South African border. She had stumbled upon the tribe one day while she had been travelling to Maputo from where she was staying in South Africa, however she barely made it past the border to Mozambique when she had seen the Tribesmen out hunting with their large handmade tools.

Zoe admired this about tribes. How they were so physically close to the modern world and still chose to ignore it, instead going about their business as their ancestors had done hundreds of years ago.

Upon approaching the Tribesmen, Zosime had been taken a back by how friendly they were. In her experience, most Tribes she had come across before were very unwelcoming to outsiders, but after conversing with this one for a while she had learnt that the once large and prosperous Tribe had been struck with famin and drought, and many of its population was dying out.

The dry seasons in Mozambique were tough on all the Tribes, but this one was particularly tough as it had not rained in many weeks and their crops were failing. Zoe had offered to help the Tribe get back on its feet and even though at first the Tribesmen had been hesitant, after Zoe explained that she did not want to mechanise them but instead teach them things that they would find useful and help them prosper, they took her back to the Tribe Elders who welcomed her and gladly accepted her help.

Over the years that Zoe had lived there, she taught the people how to clean dirty drinking water and other prosperous techniques, and even educated them on different diseases and how they can be cured using the different herbs and plants that grew around them. She also showed the Tribe more effective ways of gathering water during the wet season and storing it for the dry so that they would be able to water their crops and still have enough to get them through the rest of dry season somewhat comfortably, and also managed to set up a trade with neighbouring Tribes.

One tribe would give them pots and pans that they had made, in exchange for their tomatoes and wheat, and another would trade livestock (such as chickens and goats and on the rare occasion a donkey) for knowledge and medicines. It only took ten or so years for the numbers of the Tribe to rise back almost to that of what they once were, and Zoe was accepted into the Tribe as teacher of sorts until she earned her title as elder. Zoe enjoyed living with the Tribe so much that she thought she would never want to leave, but as everyone around her grew old she knew that one day she would have to leave, even if she had put it off for almost seventy years. This was her home.

-x-

Zosime stepped out of her hut dressed in her robes of vibrant red cotton, which only the Tribe Elders wore, and fixed it so that as much of her skin was covered as possible. The bright red material wrapped around both of her shoulders and fell to just below her knee, leaving only her arms, head, calves and feet exposed.

Although Zoe was a Goddess, she was not as immune to the rays of the sun like her fellow Tribesmen, whose skin was dark in colour, and therefore full of melanin to protect them. Zoe, being of both Greek and Irish decent, knew that not covering up would result in a nasty sunburn, and although she could cure it straight away, she had made a vow to herself not to use her magic whilst living with the Tribe. With the exception of visiting Peggy of course.

Once Zoe was satisfied that her garments were covering her properly, she made her way to where the livestock was kept seeing as it was her job to make sure that they were in good health. Once she reached the pen in which the cattle were enclosed, she examined the first few animals that were lying in the shade of the large veranda that was built for this purpose.

With Zoe was a child of about thirteen whom she had chosen to take over her role in the Tribe when her time to leave came. Zoe had been teaching her everything she knew about medicine, diseases and healing of animals as well as humans, and the young girl was a natural. Zoe had chosen her because of her caring nature, and right away she knew she would be right for the role of Tribe healer.

Once the two of them had checked over every animal, they then proceeded to make sure that their food and water supply was sufficient before heading back to the centre of the tribe to inform the farmers that everything was in order. Recently Zoe had taken a step back from her duties and instead allowed her apprentice to take the rains, and the young girl had more than proved herself to the elder. Earlier in the year the girl was able to assist the birth of three new donkey's and two more goats and even raised the calf that the Tribe had managed to trade for. Even though it was only a few weeks old the girl looked after it and raised it. Things were running smoothly and Zoe knew that she was no longer essential to the survival of the Tribe.

Once her duties were done, Zoe retired back to the shade of her hut, only to find two white skinned men sitting inside, admiring Zoe's collection of photos pinned all around the walls of the hut. Neither of the men noticed her enter so she decided to remain quiet.

"I told you she would know where Peggy was." One of the men whispered excitedly, and Zoe recognised his voice instantly.

"Steve?" Zoe exclaimed, which startled both of the men and they turned to face her in perfect sync. "James!" She shouted. Both Steve Rogers and James Barnes were standing in the middle of her little hut! "How… when? I've missed you both!" She spluttered out as she dived on them both to give them hugs. She lingered while hugging Steve, relishing in the fact that he was standing before her. "I knew you alive." She whispered in his ear.

"I bet you have." James responded in a knowing voice, having not heard her whisper to Steve, which caused the both of them to glare at him.

"I do know where Peggy is." Zoe confirmed, going back to Steve's earlier statement.

"We saw the pictures." James tone was unchanged.

"Why was she so hard to find?" Steve questioned, and Zoe sat back on her heels.

"Well… basically after the War, Peggy… she changed her name and moved back to England. She didn't want to be a part of the military anymore because she didn't want to risk another incident like yours, so she asked Howard to wipe her off every database… and he did." She responded quietly. "Only me and Howard knew where she went, and we both stayed in contact with her." She continued. "Howard promised not to tell you," She gestured to James. "Because he knew that if any of the Army Officials mentioned the phrase 'for the greater good' you'd blab." At her words James nodded in agreement, because he knew that there was truth in what Zoe was saying.

"So what's her name now?" Steve asked hesitantly.

"Catherine Rogers." Zoe whispered knowing that her words would spark some emotion.

"She took my last name?" Steve's voice wavered slightly as tears started to well in his eyes, and Zoe nodded.

"She didn't want to let you go, Steve… She loved you." Zoe glanced at James before returning her gaze to Steve and noticing his tears, although she knew he would never admit it.

"Loved?" Steve's voice was barely audible.

"Loves." The Goddess corrected. "She still hasn't let you go, she never married or had children." And she placed a comforting hand on top of Steve's. "I think she's been waiting for you." With that she gave his hand a squeeze.

"Can I see her?" He whispered, his eyes failing to meet Zoe's.

"I think she'd want that, but you have to remember, Steve, that she's aged since you last saw her." She warned.

"I know." He admitted, still not able to look at Zoe.

"I can take you too her right now, if you want? I just have to tell the Tribe that I'm leaving." She said, which drew a nervous smile from both the Captain and James, before Zoe exited the hut.

-x-

Not long after that Zoe, Steve and James were standing in the reception of a retirement home in East Devon. The two men looked around as Zoe signed them in and then ushered them both down a long hallway, decorated in old fashioned paintings and ugly green wallpaper.

"Wait here a moment." Zoe murmured to Steve before entering Peggy's bedroom. The old woman was sat in a high back armchair before a small television set. Her white hair hung on her shoulders, still styled in pin-curls, and when Zoe closed the door she turned her tired brown eyes upon her. "Hello Catharine, still watching Countdown I see." The Goddess joked by way of greeting. "Done anything else since I was last here?" She teased, and Peggy just laughed.

"I may still be watching Countdown but at least I'm not wearing that." She gestured a shaky hand towards Zoe, and the two of them laughed. Peggy might have been old but her sense of humour was defiantly still in tact.

"Oh I completely forgot," Her cheeks blushed a vibrant pink before she her robes transformed into a simple pencil skirt and white blouse. "No wonder the Nurse was giving me a funny look."

"Much better," Peggy confirmed. "So where are you taking me today? The bakery or the beach?" She asked, trying to rise from her seat in order to move into her wheelchair. Zoe helped the extremely frail Peggy into the wheelchair before replying.

"That's a secret." She winked at the old woman. "But I've brought someone to see you." She said, and with that the woman smiled.

"Has Zosime finally shacked up with one of her hunky Tribesmen?" She teased, knowing fully well that Zoe had no plans to settle down anytime soon.

"Well he's not a Tribesman, but he is rather… how did you put it? Hunky." She joked, and the two of them laughed again. "Shall I bring him in?" Zoe asked.

"Please do!" Peggy's response was eager which drew another laugh from the both of them.

Zoe quickly left the room while Peggy shuffled about in her chair to get comfortable.

"Alright Steve, this is it." She told Steve, who was shaking like a leaf. "Know what you're going to say?" She asked, to which Steve nodded. Without hesitation Zoe pushed him into the room and closed the door behind him.

"I thought you told Peggy that you brought someone hunky to see her? Why did you send Steve in?" Zoe rolled her eyes at James.

"You haven't changed have you?" She asked, pulling James down the corridor to where a guest café was.

The two of them sat there for an hour or two, and James told Zoe about the God of Mischief, Loki, and his attack on New York, The Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D and basically everything else that she had missed while she was with the Tribe. He also told her that since the War and Howard's death, he had fallen in love with a woman named Nicole, and the two of them quickly married and had had two children named Jessica and Edward. Zoe had known a bit about The Avengers from the times that she had met Tony Stark when he had come to visit Peggy.

When Howard and Maria had had Tony, they had asked Peggy to be his Godmother, so naturally he had a close relationship with her , and he even paid for her to be in the nursing home, which was one of the best in all of Britain apparently.

Once James had finished filling Zoe in, she had just enough time to answer some of his own questions before a very happy Steve pushed a just as happy Peggy into the room and to where zoe and james wheeled her over to they were having their coffee.

"Zoe, Steve and I have a favour to ask you." Peggy began, and Zoe immediately knew where this was heading.

"We, erm, were wondering if you could…" Steve paused, obviously not used to asking for things so straight up.

"If you could make me young again." Peggy finished impatiently, which made both Zoe and James smile broadly.

"We decided we really wanted to continue things where… we left off." Steve added.

"Are you both completely sure?" Zoe knew this was a pointless question. Of course they were sure. You didn't have to be the Goddess of Love to see that Peggy and Steve were madly and deeply, head over heels in love with each other, even after all the years of being apart.

Peggy flashed her left hand at Zoe and immediately her eyes darted to the small but very beautiful ring on her finger. "Alright, you twisted my arm." She joked.

She then stood up to wheel Peggy back to her room. "You boys wait here, we'll be back in a moment." But before they left Steve gave Peggy a final kiss before they disappeared around the corner. "Are you ready?" Zoe asked Peggy, who was standing in the middle of her room, using a walking stick to balance herself.

"I've been ready since the fifties, get a move on." Peggy stated impatiently. "Please." She added quickly, rolling her eyes, and with that Zoe took hold both of Peggy's hands in her own.

"Close your eyes and count to ten." Zoe instructed softly, and her friend complied. As Peggy counted, Zoe closed her eyes and a silver mist appeared from her hands and snaked its way up Peggy, travelling up and down her body. The Goddess opened her eyes and watched as the wrinkles on Peggy's face visibly vanished and her hair returned to its natural dark brown.

"Eight, nine…" Peggy paused. "…ten" A beat passed. "Can I open my eyes now?" She asked quietly.

"Yep." Zoe said proudly and Peggy's eyes opened slowly, first scanning her hands and arms before touching her face.

"My wrinkles… they're gone." She breathed, and Zoe stepped out of the way so that Peggy could see the mirror behind her. Peggy's mouth fell open as she traced the outlines of her face with the tips of her fingers. "Do you think Steve will like it?" She asked nervously.

"If he liked you when you were old and wrinkly he'll definitely like you now." Zoe winked at Peggy, who extended her arm and gave Zoe a light push.

"Thank you so much Zoe," She whispered as she gave the Goddess a warming embrace. "You truly are the best friend I could ever wish for." This drew a tear from Zoe's eye, and Peggy looked at her with confusion.

"Don't go soft on me, McGuire." She mocked. "We've got a wedding to plan."

"We?" Zoe questioned.

"Well you're obviously my maid of honour." Peggy stated bluntly.

"Why Peggy, I'm honoured." Zoe joked. "But before you start planning your wedding I've got one more surprise for you."

"Oh, what could be better than the last surprise you gave me?" Curiosity laced her voice.

"You'll see." Zoe replied, not wanting to give it away. "But I can't let you go anywhere in that get up." She smirked, getting payback for her the earlier dig at her fashion choices.

"why not? This is the height of fashion don't you know?" Peggy retorted.

"Not where we're going it isn't." And with that Zoe waved her hand and Peggy was dressed exactly the same as she was for her date with Steve at The Stork Club almost seventy years earlier. However this time a blindfold was now secured over Peggy's eyes. "Right, I'm going to take you somewhere now but you have to promise me that you won't take your blindfold off." Zoe instructed, and Peggy nodded her head. Zoe knew she wouldn't be able to take the blindfold off anyway, she had made sure of that.

A moment later Peggy was unknowingly standing outside The Stork Club. Tony had been left in charge of it after Howard had died, and he had been under strict instructions not to change a single thing, which too Zoe's relief, he hadn't. "Okay wait here, I'll literally be ten seconds." Zoe clarified, and she lowered Peggy into a seat just outside of the entrance. The street was empty and Zoe guessed that Tony had pulled some strings and had managed to get the area blocked off from the public.

She closed her eyes and teleported back to the nursing home. "Are you ready Steve?" Zoe asked as she appeared before him. "Oh God, you can't wear that!" She suddenly exclaimed, and the two men looked at each other in confusion. However before either of them could say a word Zoe wasted no time in changing both of their outfits into something a little more formal, before transporting them to just around the corner from the Club.

"What are we doing?" Steve and James both asked in unison.

"No time to explain. Wait one minute and then walk around that corner." And before either of them could argue she had vanished again. "Take your blindfold off now." She panted, all this disappearing and reappearing was taking its toll.

"Nine... Ten." Peggy made a point of finishing her counting before following Zoe's instructions. However when she had uncovered her eyes she immediately looked around, trying to figure out where she was. "Where are w-" She cut herself off. "The Stork Club? But how?" Peggy's voice was shaky and uneven.

"Howard brought the Club that night we all came here. He saved it for you and Steve so that you could finally have your dance. He made me promise not to tell you. When he passed away Tony looked after it, he was kind of in on the plan as well. I think he blocked off the roads." She explained to Peggy, who just stood there, mouth wide open.

The Stork Club looked out of place amongst the built up buildings and sky scrapers of New York. The Club itself had a few floors. Ground floor was the bar, first floor was the kitchen and the next three floors were apartment buildings. "I hope you don't mind but I put you in the same outfit you were wearing that night. You looked so beautiful, I didn't want Steve to miss it." She added quietly, and Peggy hugged the Goddess tightly. "Thank you again." She whispered into Zoe's ear before her whole body stiffened.

Zoe released Peggy and the two women straightened themselves up just as Steve and James approached. James smiled madly as he remembered this was how he saw them last time they were here, except nobody was crying this time.

"Wow" Steve blurted out. "You look amazing… not that you didn't before, I mean you look great now as well-" He fumbled, rubbing the back of his neck with the palm of his hand. Peggy cut him off with a gentle kiss and Zoe noticed him physically relax.

"You're late." She smiled at him as she linked their arms.

"I'm so sorry Peggy, I won't make a habit of it, I promise." He whispered in her ear as she lead him into the building, James and Zoe following suit.

"SURPRISE!" Came a loud shot as they entered, and Zoe could see that both Steve and Peggy were both completely taken aback by the huge crowd before them.

"And congratulations," Tony added, walking up to the newly engaged couple and handing them both a flute of champagne before kissing his Godmother on the cheek. "You look truly beautiful Peg." He said to her before shaking hands with Steve. "I suppose you scrub up well too Cap." He joked.

"Wish I could say the same for you." Steve responded with a cheeky smile.

"Ohh that hurt old man." Tony quipped raising his hand to his chest dramatically, his tone laced with sarcasm, and the two of them couldn't help but laugh.

A waiter handed both Zoe and James a champagne flute as Tony climbed up on a table, raising his hands to demand quiet, and the room quickly fell silent.

"Everybody," He started, giving a curt nod. "You know why you're all hear… because I told you." He laughed at his joke of sorts. "I want to make a toast," He continued.

"This is your third toast tonight Stark!" A voice boomed from the corner of the room, drawing a laugh from all of the guests.

"Alright then Goldilocks, I want to make another toast." And with that Tony raised his glass. "To my beautiful Godmother and her average looking fiancée," And everyone raised their glasses. "For the love of God Cap, please don't wear tights to the wedding." He grinned before downing the contents of his glass in one go. "Now let's all get drunk!" And a loud cheer erupted from the crowd of people.

As the night grew on Tony slipped Peggy a set of keys which were for an apartment upstairs, and both her and Steve disappeared soon after, and one by one the guests did too. Zoe was sitting at the bar with Natasha Romanoff, having a drink, when someone came up behind her.

"Lady Zosime, may I have a word?" The voice was loud, and Zoe immediately knew it was none other than the God of Thunder, Thor.

"Excuse me, it was lovely to meet you Natasha." She said to the Russian before rising from the stool and following Thor away from the bar.

"My apologies for interrupting Lady Zosime-" Thor began.

"Please, call me Zoe." She instructed.

"Lady Zoe," He continued, and Zoe let out a slight giggle. The God had introduced himself at the beginning of the night but Tony had stolen him away before they had a chance to have a proper conversation. "You are the daughter of Aphrodite, are you not?" He asked, to which Zoe nodded. "Ah good!" His voice boomed as he wrapped an insanely heavy arm around Zoe's shoulders, and she suspected that Thor had had a healthy amount of alcohol that evening. "I am glad to finally meet you properly." He grinned, and Zoe couldn't help but grin back. Although Thor was big and muscle he wasn't at all intimidating... To her at least. "You have been very hard to find Lady Zoe." He confessed before downing another beer.

"You've been looking for me?" She questioned, obviously confused as to why an Asgardian would be searching for her.

"Lady Zosime," Thor began, his voice noticeably quieter than before. "I have been looking for you on behalf of my Father, King of Asgard. He is aware of your skills and desperately needs your assistance." He continued now facing her, his eyes boring into her own.

Zoe's mind raced with thoughts about what Odin could possibly want, and Thor must have picked up on her confusion. "I can not speak about it here, but if you would accompany me to Asgard my Father will explain everything. I promise you Lady Zoe he would not ask if it was not of great importance."

Zoe pondered the decision for a while until she finally agreed to go with Thor to his home, on the condition that she could gather a few belongings first. She had no idea how long she would be away from the Tribe for, and she wanted to take her memoirs with her.

Once back home at the Tribe Zoe immediately started gathering her things, placing her photographs into a large envelope and then proceeded to inform the Tribe members that she would be leaving for a while and did not know when she would be returning.

There were a few tears as she said her goodbyes, and a number of the younger children even gave her their little bracelets so she wouldn't forget them.

"Ready Thor?" Zoe asked as she appeared behind him, and Thor jumped violently.

"You startled me!" The God laughed, and Zoe couldn't hide the smile that crept up on her lips.

"Sorry." She apologised although she actually found amusing.

When the two of them arrived in Asgard, Thor led her directly to the grand Throne Room where Odin and Queen Frigga currently were. As she walked behind Thor she admired the beautiful décor of the large room, she was not used to such extravagances living with her Tribe, although on Olympus it was a different story. Here on Asgard the colours were dark and rich, where as Olympus had light airy colours.

Even the Tribes own colours were bright and vibrant, and Zoe could tell that it would take a lot of getting used to.

"Welcome Zosime of Olympus." Odin's voice echoed through the room. "I am glad that you accepted my invitation Goddess, I am in dire need of your assistance."


	7. Chapter 7

Zoe stared at Loki, her back leaning against the large door as the God glared at her from across the room, his clothes now back on his body. Upon making it to the door, Zoe had managed to cover herself in a long sleeved gown that had a high neckline and also covered all of her legs.

Her eyes never left Loki's. Even from this far away he was intimidating. His menacing glare pierced Zoe and made her feel extremely uncomfortable. The Goddess watched in silence as Loki studied her, anticipating her next move however when Zoe didn't make one, Loki found himself growing impatient and he finally broke the silence.

"Take. It. Off." He demanded, his tone full of rage as he rose from the bed and strode over to the middle of the room.

"I can't." Zoe admitted, her eyes staring into Loki's, refusing to let him make her feel small.

"Why not?!" Loki spat at her, his fists balling up in anger.

"Because you have to fall in love," The bluntness in her voice was evident. "This is your punishment."

"Take. It. Off!" Loki demanded again, his voice rising.

"I told you, I can't! Only you can do that." Zoe could feel the anger inside her building up and closed her eyes letting out a loud breath in an attempt to calm herself down. "Now would you be so kind as to remove these cuffs? I have other things to do today." As she finished speaking, Loki smirked at her. Both of them knew that Zoe's only job in Asgard was to deal with Loki and that she didn't have anything else to do, she simply wanted to leave.

"I shall remove them when you remove this." He said slyly, gesturing to the belt around his waist.

"I've told you I can't remove the belt." She sighed through gritted teeth.

"Then you shall stay here." Now it was Loki's turn to be smug.

"That's hardly fair!" Zoe protested, to which Loki let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Fair? You want to talk about fair?!" Loki's voice bounced off the walls and echoed around his large chambers.

"You tried to rape me!" She shouted back at him. "You deserve to be in that belt! Who knows how many poor women you've forced yourself upon in the past!" Zoe's voice full of venom.

"How dare you," Loki growled at her as he stepped closer.

"How dare I? How dare you! You spoilt little brat! You just can't handle it when somebody tells you no can you? Just because you want something does not mean you can have it! Just because you are a prince does not mean it is your right to do whatever you want!" Zoe's chest was heaving in anger, her own hands now balled up into fists.

"For as long as I am in this belt, you will not leave!" Is all Loki said before storming out of the room, leaving behind a very angry Zoe.

The Goddess stood there for a moment, her body radiating anger. No way was she about to let Loki keep her in here like some prisoner! Silver mists appeared over her wrists and ankles, but once it had cleared the chunky green cuffs were still firmly in place. Zoe struggled for a while longer, trying out different ways of removing them but to no avail.

Frustrated, she began pacing the room, trying to think of a way to get Loki to remove the offending items when suddenly it dawned on her. Staring up at the bookshelves, that were at least two or three times the size of her and filled to the brim with books, she studied the array of tomes that were all organized into categories and even alphabetised. There must have been hundreds upon hundreds of books on this one particular shelf itself.

"Such carefully arranged books," She whispered to herself as she hurried back to the middle of the room. "It would be a shame if somebody… messed them up." A cruel smirk played on her lips as she waved her hand, and one by one the books quickly flew off the shelf and slotted themselves into different places. As the last book placed itself on the shelf, Zoe sauntered over to the bookshelf to admire her handy work before her gaze shifted to Loki's nightstand where a lone book sat in the middle of the golden table.

Zoe walked over to the book and picked it up, examining the blank leather cover before opening it to the first page, only to discover that the book was in fact a collection of erotic novels. Laughing to herself, Zoe walked towards the end of the bed, waved her hand so that the large wooden table and chair, that she presumed Loki ate his meals at, was placed in the centre of the room, in front of the door so that it would be the first thing anyone saw when entering the room.

She then rid herself of her gown before sitting herself down in the chair gracefully and resting her feet on the table.

With one last scan of the room Zoe's eyes fell upon Loki's golden helmet, sat on its stand upon his dresser. She grinned, and with a simple snap of her fingers the helmet materialised on top of her head. Zoe couldn't help but wonder how Loki wore the heavy metal on his head for such long periods of time. The helm itself was obviously fitted for Loki's head shape, but it more or less fit Zoe since her hair filled the spaces where there was spare space, and it rested on her head better than she had expected.

Once finding a comfortable position to keep her head steady and with her feet still resting on the table, Zoe opened the book and began to read the rather extensive collection of erotica. For a relatively standard sized book there were more pages in it than the Goddess had anticipated, and she came to the conclusion that the book must have been put together with magic so that it was smaller on the outside and bigger on the inside.

Whilst reading, Zoe couldn't help but notice how in these 'stories' the man was always the dominant partner. This factor obviously appealed to and represented Loki's thoughts, as she had noticed herself that Loki always seemed to need to be in control, and the one time he hadn't been he had thrown a huge tantrum and stormed out of the room. Zoe couldn't help but feel rather proud of herself for bringing the God of Mischief to such a state.

She was going to go out of her way to make sure that Loki was never in control of the situation, which could go one of two ways. The first being that he'd let her leave and he could just get on with his punishment, and the second being that she'd eventually break him and she could start his reform properly. Zoe smiled to herself before she started reading the first novel in the collection.

-x-

"Mother!" Loki shouted as he banged on Frigga's door. "I need to speak with you!" He continued, and after a brief pause the Queen opened the door to him.

"Is everything okay Loki?" She questioned, even though she knew the answer.

"No it most certainly is not!" Loki stated as Frigga stepped aside in order to let her son past.

"What is the matter my dear?" Frigga asked, but she could hazard a guess that Zoe had finally gotten around to starting Loki's punishment.

"Why, in all of the Nine Realms, would you send that mewling quim-" Frigga let out an offended cough at Loki's choice of words.

"Vile being," He corrected himself.

"Loki," Frigga warned, her voice stern. She didn't like when her son acted so misogynistically.

"Fine," Her son huffed. "Unlikeable female-" He stated through gritted teeth, although he thought both his first and second choice of words suited Zosime better. Frigga rolled her eyes at Loki and let out an exhausted sigh as the God relaxed back into an armchair, one arm splayed out on the arm of the chair, legs spread wide as per usual, as he began to massage the bridge of his nose between his thumb and finger. "-To be in charge of my punishment?" He finally continued, sounding a little defeated.

Frigga just smiled at Loki, knowing that whatever Zosime was doing was definitely making an impact.

"Well my dear, it was either her, your father or Thor." The Queen's voice was calm and soothing, and Loki could feel himself mentally relaxing.

"I would rather just be banished to Midguard." He moaned, which caused Frigga to laugh.

"So you could continue your tirade? I don't think so Loki." She stated, shaking her head. "You killed a lot of their people, I can assure you that they would do the same to you if you were to return to their world." Loki looked down at his feet.

"I killed a mere eighty-two people, compare that to the amount killed in their countries Rwanda, Cambodia or Germany? The human race kill each other every day, trying to eradicate different races and religions. I care not about such small minded matters. I simply wanted to rule them, make Midguard great and powerful." He ranted more to himself than to Frigga, who listened intently.

"They do not want to be ruled my son, so we shall leave them be." Loki huffed in response.

"So what punishment has Zosime given you?" She queried in order to change the subject, but Loki only shook his head.

"A truly torturous one, Mother." Frigga raised an eyebrow at her son's response, knowing that he had a tendency to overreact.

"I'm sure it is not truly as bad as you suggest." The Queen stated, and after a while of trying to coax it out of him, Loki finally told her about his chastity belt, which caused the Queen to let out an amused, and very unladylike, laugh.

"It is not funny Mother! Get her to remove it at once!" Loki's tone was defensive, and he was obviously a rather hurt that Frigga had laughed at him.

"There is nothing I can do Loki, and even if there was I am under strict instructions to not interfere with your punishment." Her voice was calm, and although she still wanted to laugh she hid it well.

"There must be something," Loki continued, the distress evident in his voice.

"Yes my Dear, and that something is love." The Queen informed him, to which Loki let out a loud scoff.

"I will never get this wretched thing off!" Loki sounded completely defeated.

"You will if you allow yourself to. So I suggest that you listen to Zosime and take her advice, you'll learn to love in no time at all and that belt will be off." Frigga stated optimistically, knowing that Zoe's job would be a long and arduous task as Loki, like Odin, could be incredibly stubborn.

Frigga was right and Loki knew it. But not only did Loki have to learn to love, he would have to fall IN love, and that was something that he had never wanted to do. The mere thought of allowing somebody to know him that intimately made his skin crawl. Loki never wanted to depend on anybody for anything. Ever. "Now why don't you join me for dinner and then you can go and apologise to that poor girl for whatever it was you did to her that made her stick that belt on you." His Mother's tone was stern and Loki knew that this was an instruction and not a suggestion.

-x-

Zosime had just finished the first novel in the book, which was only about thirteen small chapters long, when Loki came striding through the door, intent on following his Mother's instructions and being the bigger person. He took two steps into his room before he saw Zosime, coming to an abrupt halt when he did.

"What are you doing?!" He growled, in complete shock of the sight before him.

"Just reading." Zoe teased, holding up the book she had found on Loki's bedside table.

"Why are you wearing my helmet?!" His tone was demanding, and Zoe could tell that he was getting angry.

"I thought it looked good on me," She mused as she rose from her seat and walked round to the side so that the God could get a better view of her in all her naked glory. "Don't you agree?" She questioned innocently as she turned around so that he could see the back view.

As she was facing away from him a wicked idea crossed her mind, and she dropped the book. "Oops," She pouted before slowly bending at the waist in order to retrieve it, giving Loki an even better view of her arse in the process. Zoe was careful to keep the heavy helmet in place, knowing that any sudden movement could shift the weight of the helmet and cause it to slip off her head.

"Stop it you temptress!" Loki seethed as he hastily snatched the book from her hands and hurried over to the shelf in order to put it away. However upon realising what Zoe had done to his precious collection the God just shoved the book onto the rearranged shelf and spun around to face her.

Zoe couldn't hide the grin on her face as she noticed Loki's annoyed expression and his obvious attempts to hide it. "You evil woman," He growled as he strode over to her in order to retrieve his helmet. It wasn't until he was face to face with Zoe that he noticed the satisfied smirk plastered on his face. "It will take a lot more than that to get me to remove those cuffs." He stated bluntly as he yanked his helmet from her head and hastily placed it back on his dresser. Zoe simply smiled sweetly before turning and sauntering off.

"I hoped you would say that." She called after him as she headed over to his bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a ray of sunlight that awoke Zosime from yet another restless night's sleep. The tiny slither of light had managed to peep through a gap in the heavy green curtains and fall directly onto the sleeping goddess's eyes.

She sat up in her makeshift bed by the fire, which to her dismay had died out during the night, leaving the room uncomfortably chilly. 'Why did he have to be a frost giant?' Zoe thought to herself. 'Couldn't he have just been a normal one? Like a Cyclops or something.' She was slightly irritated that she had awoken to a freezing room yet again.

She wouldn't have minded as much had it not been for the fact that they were currently in the middle of an Asgardian winter that she suspected was down to Loki, seeing as Asgard, to her knowledge at least, didn't really have different seasons like Earth did.

Zoe waved her hand over the fire and it soon lit up once more. Beautiful orange flames danced in the fireplace, and she got as close as she dared to it, wrapping a black woollen blanket over her shoulders before proceeding to warm her hands over the roaring blaze.

Fire fascinated Zoe, and she watched intently as the flames flickered this way and that. In no time at all the room had warmed up a little and she could no longer see her breath before her. After a quick glance over to where a sleeping Loki lay tucked up in the oversized bed, Zoe decided to brave the cold and have a bath. She double checked that the blanket was wrapped fully around her and quickly darted to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, Zoe was surprised to find that the room was a lot warmer than the bedroom. As she opened the door the heat practically hit her in the face and she immediately removed the blanket and closed the door tight shut behind her in order to make sure that the room stays the same temperature.

Zoe silently thanked Loki for allowing the servants to still have access to the bathroom. He had them enter through a little door that lead to the servant's quarters. It was charmed so that it could not be opened if anybody was in the bathroom. She assumed this was for the 'on call' maids Loki must have had. Why else would he have a secret passage to his chambers when the rest of the servants had to use the main door? The thought alone made her shiver.

Shaking the thought from her head, Zoe removed her nightclothes and underwear and placed them, along with the blanket, on a little table by the side of the enormous tub.

She climbed the three steps that lead to the enormous bath and then submerged herself into the water, letting out a quiet sigh as she did so.

The tub itself was very deep and, like everything in his chambers, was custom made for Loki. This meant that although the tub was raised off the ground slightly, the depth of it continued below floor level, and Loki would be able to stand in the middle of it comfortably with his shoulders still above the water. However Zoe, being quite a deal shorter than Loki, is unable to touch the bottom.

Zoe pushed herself off from the side and swam the few meters it took to get to the other side, where she found the wall jutted out, creating a bench in the water on which she could sit. She perched herself on it and stretched her legs out in front of her, leaning back on the cool marble edge of the bath and closing her eyes. She felt herself relax as she deeply inhaled the scent of the bath oils.

She loved all the different scents that the servants put in the baths here. One day it could be something quite woody and the next something fruity. Today however the bath smelt of roses and vanilla. Her favourite bath oil had been one that Loki had bathed in a few days ago. It had smelt of nutmeg and sandalwood among other things, most of which she couldn't name. She would have asked Loki what else was in it had he not been in an absolutely foul mood that day.

Zoe had been living in Loki's chambers for a month or so, and only now had Loki began to calm his temper towards her. However she still avoided him as much as possible, knowing that he had to be the instigator of any conversation in order for her to know where she stands with him.

Laying back in the water Zosime submerged her hair and began washing it with the selection of soaps that were laid out on the side of the bath.

Once Zoe was about ready to get out of the tub, Loki came striding in, discarding his night clothes as he walked and idly chucking them wherever he felt like it. He walked straight into the tub, and as soon as he was in the God dipped his head under the water. Once he returned above the surface he pushed his ink black hair back so that it fell down his back and not in his face.

"This wretched thing is growing quite cumbersome." He stated as he waded over to where Zoe was sitting. He sat himself on the opposite end away from her.

"If you would let me help it would be able to come off a lot quicker." She responded, not wanting to look at him.

"Ha, you're the reason I'm in this contraption in the first place. How do you expect me to trust you now?" He spat at her. When she didn't answer he let out an irksome growl. "Leave me to bathe." He continued with a dismissive wave of his hand. With an exasperated sigh, Zoe followed his instructions and swam back over to where the steps were in order to get out.

As she descended the steps on the other side she grabbed the only towel on the stand and wrapped it around herself. "That is my towel." Loki shouted after her as she neared the doorway to his bed chamber.

"Not any more it isn't." She called back, and Loki could hear the playfulness in her voice.

Although he was furious with Zoe for putting him in the wretched belt, Loki couldn't help but admire the way she stood up to him. She was not afraid to push his buttons, and she definitely didn't tiptoe around him like everyone else.

Of course she'd been avoiding him, but Loki knew why and he knew he would eventually have to speak to her. But seeing as asking for help was not one of Loki's strong points, he had been putting it off and had put up an angry front around her to make sure she didn't try to start speaking to him, which, thankfully, she didn't.

Loki had to admit that he actually didn't mind having Zoe around as she was much like him in the sense that she tried to keep herself to herself, and he found that he enjoyed the company as she was almost always naked. He would enjoy it even more if she hadn't placed the blasted belt on him.

As Loki scrubbed himself he couldn't shake the thought of Zoe from his head. The fact that she was physically so close to him, on top of the fact that she was hands down the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, drove him crazy. She was bound to his room, she was his, yet he couldn't touch her. Not in the way he wanted to at least. In fact she wasn't his because of that very reason and even thinking about it made him fill with rage. He wanted her to submit to him. Fully. And even if she did he wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

As Loki climbed out the tub, a thick green and black towel appeared around his waist and a slightly smaller one in his hands, and he strutted out of the bathroom to find a barely clothed Zosime sprawled out on his bed, surrounded by a pile of books. "All these books are so dismal Loki, don't you have anything a bit more chipper?" Zoe asked as he ruffled the towel against his hair.

"No." Was all he replied, slightly offended that she had insulted his books, and upon inspecting the selection he realised that they were the only books she would be able to read. Most of them were written in languages of the nine realms. The few that were written in Midgardian scripture were all present on the bed. He did own a few that were written in the ancient Greek language which she had already read weeks ago.

"I'm bored. There's nothing to do and I can't read any of your stupid books!" The Goddess moaned as she dramatically rolled over on the bed so that she was lying on her back, the thin white tunic that she had draped over herself hitching up her thighs as she did so.

"I'm sure you can entertain yourself." Loki said as he pulled on his leather trousers and simple green tunic.

"Hmm, I suppose there is something else I could do…" She mused loud enough for Loki to hear.

"Then do it." He stated, tugging on his boots, sitting on the edge of the bed with his back to her.

"Okay" Zoe flirted as she suddenly sat up, pulled the tunic over her head before lying down again and beginning to remove her lingerie and throwing her panties at Loki so they landed on his shoulder.

"What is-" Loki asked grabbing at whatever had landed on his shoulder and turning around just in time to see Zoe's hand sliding down from her now exposed breasts to her centre. He stopped abruptly when he saw Zoe, propped up on one arm so that she was facing Loki, with her legs spread wide so that he could see her in all her glory. His eyes looked down to see that Zoe's panties were now in his hand, before looking up once more.

His gaze was immediately drawn to her fingers as they dipped between her folds and when she pulled them back he could see how wet she was and his eyes widened. Zoe took this as the queue to delve them deep into herself and she leaned her head back and let out a moan as she began pumping her fingers slowly in and out. "Stop that." Loki commanded, standing up from the bed but not taking his eyes off her.

"But you told me to do it," Zoe pouted as she leant back onto the bed and brought her other hand to massage her clit. Loki watched her intently. "It's a shame you can't join me." She smirked at the God, whose face was now knitted into his famous scowl.

"You evil woman." He practically growled at her before he spun around on his heel and stormed off towards the door, desperately trying to ignore the moaning of his name that came from behind him.

-x-

It wasn't until the sun had gone down that Loki returned to his chambers carrying two large books. He threw them on his bed next to where Zoe was sleeping, waking her up in the process, before he made his way to the bathroom.

"What are these?" Zoe asked sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

"What do they look like?" Loki replied sarcastically, and Zoe couldn't help but roll her eyes. 'He should be the god of sarcasm.' She joked to herself before she picked up the smaller of the two books and studying the cover.

When Loki finally came out the bathroom he was wearing only a pair of black silk pyjama bottoms which contrasted hugely with his pale skin.

Zoe's mouth opened slightly as her eyes roamed his body. She realised now that she had never stopped to look at him properly, and as he stood there Zoe stared his shoulders, which were broader and more toned than she had expected from somebody who was as tall and lean as him, before her gaze found the rest of his torso, his beautifully toned chest and abdominals, which weren't subtle however they weren't as in your face as she suspected Thor's were. She watched as his chest moved up and down as he breathed, and for a moment she actually regretted putting the belt on him. "Are you even listening?" Loki suddenly questioned, the annoyance obvious in his voice.

"No." Zoe replied as she was snapped back into reality, and Loki smirked knowingly at her. It was rather obvious she was thinking about.

"I said these are books my mother bought over from Vanaheim, so I expect that they are not as, how did you put it-" Loki started.

"Stupid." Zoe murmured under her breath and Loki glared at her.

"-Dismal as my own." He finished, lying back on the bed next to where Zoe was now sitting.

"That's great, except I can't read in this language either." Zoe stated, staring intently at him and causing Loki to laugh.

"Well you have all the time in the world to learn." He mocked and now it was Zoe's turn to glare at him.

"How can I learn if I don't have a teacher?" She protested as she shifted so that she was resting on her heels beside him.

"No." Loki dismissed her request before she even had the chance to make it.

"Then why did you bring me these books?" She questioned, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Oh I see, you want me to beg you to teach me." Zoe realised. "Not going to happen Loki." She stated as she straddled him positioning herself so that she was sitting on his hips. She saw confusion flash throug the God's eyes momentarily before returning to his normal cool stare.

Leaning forward so that her face was only centimetres above his, Zoe gently placed her lips over his, and when no objection came from Loki she deepened the kiss, parting their lips so that her tongue could explore his. Loki paused for but a second before he returned her kiss and his hands moved up to pull her closer to him, one hand cupping her face and the other firmly on her hip. Zoe shifted so that she was leaning on one arm in order for her other hand to snake up to the back of Loki's neck causing Loki's grip to tighten on her hip. "I will not beg for you Loki" she told him, slightly breathless from their kiss.

"Oh you will." He replied before suddenly flipping them over, pressing his body closely to hers and dipping his head down to bite her lip. Zoe couldn't stifle the moan that escaped her lips, and she cursed herself for it as she felt Loki smirk against her before he released her lip from his teeth and continued their heated kiss.

"BROTHER!" A voice came from behind the door causing Loki to stop still, however the interruption didn't seem to faze Zoe, who continued to nip and suck at his neck. "Brother you are late for the banquet! Come. Join us!" Thor proclaimed, and even from behind the door, the God of Thunder's voice was still incredibly loud.

Loki managed to extract himself off Zoe, and they both sat up, each of them obviously irritated at being interrupted from their little test of willpower.

"Idiot," Loki snapped under his breath as his armour appeared on his body, along with his helmet. He had had no intention of attending the banquet that evening but he hadn't thought that Thor would insist that he did.

"Wait," Zoe called after him as Loki made his way to the door, and he turned around to face her. "You didn't tell me if you would teach me to read the books?" She joked, and she could see a smile forming on Loki's lips, one that she had never seen before, perhaps a genuine one.

"When I return." He replied before turning and exiting the room.

-x-

It wasn't until the very early hours of the morning that Loki came storming back into his chambers, slamming the door behind him and stalking straight to his bed. If Zoe hadn't already been awake the echo of the door or even his heavy foot falls on the floor would have defiantly woken her up.

Loki was obviously in full blown tantrum mode. Zoe sat up from her makeshift bed, chucked a few more logs on the fire and tiptoed over to where Loki was removing his armour. She gently placed her hands on his helmet that he was gripping with his own hands. He was holding onto it with such a force that Zoe feared he would leave dents in it.

"Here let me get that," She whispered as she prised the helmet out of his hands and placed it on its stand on his huge dark wood dresser.

"I don't need your help!" Loki spat at her, still furious from whatever had happened at the banquet.

"It's not helping if I'm doing it for you, is it? Help would require you to actually do something." She replied calmly as she waved her hand over his chest and his armour unbuckled itself, exposing his tunic underneath.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he allowed her to remove the armour from his shoulders.

"What does it look like?" She teased with a small grin, and even Loki smiled as he remembered the conversation that they had earlier in which Loki had been the one to say the sarcastic remark.

Zoe handed Loki his nightshirt after removing his tunic, and he hastily put it on, allowing Zoe to do up the buttons before she took off his boots and tugged down his trousers and replaced them with the black silk ones he wore earlier.

By the time Loki was ready for bed Zoe could see that he had calmed down considerably and was looking a little worn out. With a wave of her had a steaming drink appeared on his bedside table.

"Peggy calls it hot chocolate. She says it always makes her feel better," Zoe began. "Try some. It's made out of cocoa beans." She insisted, handing him the mug as he climbed into bed. She then perched herself on top of the blankets beside the God. She stared at Loki's confused expression for a moment and watched as he took a sip of the steamy liquid.

"Mmm it's good" Loki murmured into his drink, and Zoe smiled warmly at him. Loki watched her as she smiled, wondering why she was being so nice to him and he felt a surge of warmness spread through him. Nobody but Frigga had treated him like this in his entire life, and he couldn't help but smile.

They both sat in silence for a while, Loki sipping his drink and pondering over whether or not he wanted to talk to Zoe. On one hand he didn't want to expose himself to her for fear of her discovering his weaknesses or having power over him, but on the other hand he knew that opening up to her could possibly aid his chances of getting the belt off. "It was Thor." Loki blurted out, immediately regretting doing so. Zoe paused a moment as she recognised the confliction of his expression.

"If you don't want to speak about it you don't have to, but it would be a start to your reform." Zoe's voice was soft and calm and it made Loki feel bizarrely at ease.

After a few hours Loki had finally told Zosime of the events of the banquet, and she could see why he was so angry. Thor may have been a nice guy, but he was an absolute idiot, and if Zoe wasn't stuck in this room she would probably have shouted at him herself for potentially interfering with Loki's reform.

The attack on Midgard was a topic that Zoe was only meant to discuss with Loki under strict orders from Odin. Nobody was to mention it to or around him apart from Zoe. He was supposed to open up about it in his own time and not before, but as Loki was telling the story she could sense that he was at ease around her. "Thor is an idiot." She stated, shaking her head.

"I'm glad somebody else can see that" Loki laughed as he placed his third mug of hot chocolate on his bedside table. "He just doesn't understand." Loki's tone was a mixture of annoyance and hurt.

"Nobody does Loki, they can't read your mind, you know." She reminded him as she shifted so that she was lying with her head on his chest. Loki lay there a moment before putting his arm around Zoe. He appreciated that she was trying to make him feel comfortable while he talked about something that was personal to him.

"After I found out my true parentage and the reason behind it, I lashed out. I was mad. I was nothing more than a stolen relic that Odin could use to unite the Realms. So when Odin fell into the Odin sleep, I took it as my chance to prove my worth. To prove to everybody that I was more than just a bargaining tool."

The passion in Loki's voice was evident, and Zoe knew Loki was telling the truth. "With Thor and Odin still around I knew that my reign wouldn't last long, so I had to get rid of them in a way that would still make me appear to be innocent in order for my mother to not suspect anything." He continued. "But when my plan fell through I ended up floating around in the abyss until eventually the Chitauri found me and promised me revenge on both Thor and Odin. What a better way than to steal Midgard from his protection and make it my own!"

Loki's voice was getting louder and she could feel him tensing up beneath her. "I could have made the Earth great! Such a beautiful planet ruined by the human race that Thor claimed to protect! If he cared so much about their species then why does he let them tear each other apart? I meant not to destroy them but to change them, change their ignorant ways." He finished and he let out a loud sigh. Loki felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Finally somebody had listened to him when he tried to explain himself instead of arguing back at him.

Zoe stared up at him intently and the two of them sat in silence for a while longer. "Aren't you going to say anything?" He questioned, looking down to find Zoe still staring up at him.

"No." She replied back as she sat up.

"Why not?" Loki was confused, even Frigga had responded negatively to Loki when he tried to explain to her.

"Because my opinion on the matter is irrelevant. What's done is done. I'm just here to help you move on." She stated, giving Loki a quick peck on the forehead before making her way back to her bed near the fire, just in time to stop it from burning out.

Loki lay there speechless. He was usually so sure of himself but in this case Zoe had left him baffled. He felt better for finally telling somebody, however he felt extremely vulnerable and as he lay there he felt like he was missing something, however he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"If you tell anyone what just happened I will have to reprimand you" He threatened as he rolled over.

"Don't tempt me." She teased before they both drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

"I swear to Zeus, Loki if you don't get up right now I will make that belt permanent!" Zoe shouted at the sleeping God as she threw a rather large book at his head. "I mean it Loki! Get up!" She continued as a rather annoyed Loki sat up.

"What, in all the Nine Realms, is wrong with you?!" He demanded, idly throwing the book back to Zosime, who caught it expectantly.

"You are what's wrong with me! I've absolutely had it with your 'I'll do it tomorrow's' and your 'I can't right now's'. I know for a fact that you're not busy today and you're not going anywhere until I can read something!" Zoe stated as she chucked the book back at the God, who by now was now fully awake and staring at her with wide eyes. She expected it was because nobody had ever spoken to him like that before, well nobody outside his own family at least.

"Fine," Loki huffed, unwillingly causing a very large smile to appear on Zoe's face, and he watched as her whole body relaxed. Obviously she had been expecting more resistance than what he had given her, but considering he had just woken up he wasn't exactly in the mood for another argument.

Since he had promised to teach Zoe how to read the books he had brought her from his Mother's own collection, he had been putting off actually doing it to a rather extensive point. In fact he had been avoiding her completely.

Zoe was not like Asgardian's in the slightest. She had a mind of her own and she didn't care for any of the luxuries in his chamber, although she was very fond of his dark green Asgardian silk bathrobe. He remembered how in awe she had been when she had seen him in it for the first time, and how she had said it was unlike anything she had ever seen before. Loki then recalled the sense of pride he had felt. She was actually in awe of something he had. Shaking his head he quickly pushed the thought to the back of his mind as he opened the book she had thrown at him.

"What's this one about?" Zoe questioned, her eyes trained on the book as she moved to sit next to him, clambering over the bed.

"It's a nursery rhyme of sorts. My Mother used to read it to Thor and myself when we were small." At his words Loki expected Zoe to be livid at the fact he had brought her a child's book. That had been the reaction he had been expecting when he gave them to her.

"Oh, good!" She responded, smiling up at Loki, who was studying her face for any signs of untruthfulness.

"You're not angry?" He questioned suspiciously, his piercing green eyes boring down into Zoe's brown ones.

"No, why would I be?" Confused by Loki's question, Zoe shifted so that she could see him better.

"Because it is a child's book!" Loki glared at her, somewhat annoyed that he hadn't got the desired reaction from her, but mostly confused as to why she seemed so calm.

"And? Whenever you learn something new you always have to start from the bottom and work your way up, otherwise you're setting yourself up for failure. When you were a child did you start by reading the Asgardian equivalent to Shakespeare? Or did you read nursery rhymes?" Zoe questioned, the sincerity obvious the tone of her voice.

"Nursery rhymes." Loki admitted under his breath, and Zoe could tell that he was irritated.

"Exactly, and that is what I will do as well." She stated, sitting back down next to him.

-x-

Yawning, Zoe stretched her arms out above her head.

"I think we shall leave it here for today" Loki stated, rising from the bed that he had been sitting upon all day and stretching out his limbs.

"But Loki! We've almost finished the first one! We can't stop now!" Zoe suddenly protested, a look of pure desperation crossing her features, which only caused Loki to smirk at her.

"Ah, ah, ah, who's the teacher?" He raised his finger, effectively silencing the pouting Goddess.

"You are." Zoe huffed, knitting her brows into a scowl, making Loki's smirk widen.

"Exactly, and I have had enough for today" His grin was still plastered on his face.

"We can't stop it there though! I want to know what happens next!" Zoe continued her little protest, but to no avail, and she eventually stormed off to the bathroom.

As Zoe slammed the door, Loki couldn't help but let out a quiet laugh. This was the only power he currently had over her and he was going to drag it out for as long as he possibly could. The fact that she actually depended on him for something as simple as reading excited him, as she was usually so independent.

Loki replayed little snippets of the 'lesson' in his head, and his features melted into a genuine smile as he remembered the look of pride and excitement on Zoe's face when she had managed to read out an entire page by herself. Admittedly it had only two sentences on said page, but the memory of how she had turned to him and smiled proudly, waiting for his praise like a little child almost warmed his heart.

So when's our next lesson?" Zoe suddenly shouted from the bathroom, snapping Loki out of his own little world.

"Soon," Was his response as he strode into the bathroom, finding Zoe with a towel wrapped around her body, another around her head.

"Soon? How soon? Tomorrow?" The Goddess questioned excitedly as she squirted a little bottle of perfume on her neck.

"I suppose I can do tomorrow." Loki answered, rolling his eyes at Zoe before ridding himself of the pyjamas that he had been wearing all day and jumping into the bath.

"I know you have no plans for tomorrow so why don't you just give me a straight answer?" Zoe demanded as she perched herself on the edge of the huge tub.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Loki asked before wading up to her and pulling her into the water, causing it to splash over the bath sides and onto the cool marble floor.

"Loki! What are you doing?" Zoe cried as she came up for breath, treading water as her feet could not touch the bath floor.

"Having a little fun," He replied innocently before that familiar mischievous grin appeared on his face, lighting up his handsome features.

"You are such an idiot," Zoe huffed, removing the now sodden towels from her body and placing them idly on the edge of the tub where she had been sitting.

"That is no way to speak to a Prince of Asgard." Loki's smile never faltered and his gaze, however much it wanted to, never left Zosime's eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. You are such an idiot… my Lord." A mischievous grin of her own now on her face. For all of the time that she had been in Asgard Zoe had never had such banter with Loki. Usually their exchanges were brief and full of sarcasm, however today had been completely different. Instead of trying to annoy each other the two of them had actually gotten on and he had even taught her to read, although she still had a long way to go before she would be able to read anything without his assistance.

"Ahh this is much better." Loki praised as he waded even closer to Zoe, pressing her up against the wall of the tub, smirking when she instinctively wrapped her legs around him.

"You know, you're only teasing yourself here." She stated before suddenly splashing the warm water into his face, causing Loki to step back enough for her to swim away.

"Must you act like an infant all the time?" He sighed. However just as Zoe was about to retort Loki splashed her back, causing yet more water to spill out of the bath and create puddles on the floor.

"I'm just having a little fun," Zoe chuckled, returning the splash once she had safely reached the other side of the tub, and before they knew it they were in the middle of a full blown water fight.

"Loki, STOP!" Zosime shouted through fits of laughter.

"If I stop, how do I know you will?" Loki's voice was full of amusement as he continued to splash Zoe, although with less force than before

"Trust me!" She cried as a rather colossal wave of water hit her in the face, causing her to choke a little as she held up her hands in surrender. Upon noticing this Loki slowly stopped his little tirade and stared sceptically at Zoe, whose hands were still over her face. "See? I give up I won't splash you again." She confirmed as Loki approached the bench she had retreated to. "Woah Loki, the bathroom's soaked!" The Goddess exclaimed when she lowered her hands and the two surveyed the room, laughing at the mess they had caused.

"This was entirely your fault." Loki concluded with a tone of mock superiority.

"How so?" Zoe replied, bringing a hand up to her chest as dramatically as she could, causing Loki to let out a little chuckle.

"I believe it was you who splashed first" He continued, still in the superior tone.

"Ahh but my Lord, it was you who pulled me into the bath in the first place. I was merely acting in self-defence." She smiled back at him, a cheeky smile that Loki had never seen before.

"I suppose you're right," He dismissed as he crossed the tub in order to get out. "We should leave and let the servants clean up this awful mess." He laughed, and as soon as he was out of the tub a thick black towel appeared around his waist.

"Of course." Zoe agreed, and she swam to the steps, climbing out and sauntering past him stark naked, however since she rarely dressed herself anymore Loki was used to seeing her naked by now.

A few months ago he may have cast a spell over Asgard with the intention of freezing it over completely, but unfortunately Odin had managed to counteract said spell, however seeing as the All Father's magic skills weren't on par with Loki's, Odin had unintentionally managed to cause the exact opposite effect of Loki's original spell, and now the whole Realm was now unbearably hot.

The Trickster God smirked to himself as he stopped to dry his hair with a smaller black towel. This had been exactly what he had wanted to happen. A little payback on Odin for punishing him. Now he would have to explain to the whole Realm why it was suddenly so hot (not that the King had admitted that the heat wave was down to him).

Although many people assumed it had been Loki who caused the freeze, it had never been officially proven. However it was well known that Odin was trying to reverse the effects, so Loki had a feeling that the Asgardian's would eventually catch on and realise that it was the King who was responsible for their discomfort. Idiot. He should have known better than to cross Loki.

Smirking to himself over how he had tricked the infamous All Father, he entered his chambers, closing the door behind him so that the servants would be permitted to enter the bathroom and clean up all the water. "Well, I'm going to go to bed now," The Goddess yawned as she slipped on a white silk nightgown that barely covered her bottom. "Goodnight Loki". She called after him as he made his way over to his bed.

"Yes, goodnight." He agreed as he prepared himself for bed.

-x-

It didn't take long for Zoe to fall asleep. She had moved her bed away from the fire, and it now sat underneath the open window, hoping the breeze would cool her.

She was used to hot weather, living in Africa for so long you would have to be, but this weather was more than hot. Often she would look out of the window to see the heat searing off of the ground in little waves. She watched as the people hopped about outside, not wanting to stand on the ground for too long out of fear that the heat would burn through their shoes. She had also seen many of the palace guards put out fires that had been caused by the heat.

Even inside the palace the heat was intense. Zoe often lay on the cool tiles of Loki's bathroom or in an ice cold bath just to cool down. She had asked Loki if it was normal for Asgard to experience such extreme weather changes, but all he had replied was a simple "No" before he had stormed out of the room.

However despite that encounter, Zoe had noticed that Loki's behaviour towards her had slowly been changing, especially today, and she was grateful for it. Being locked away in his chambers had resulted in her becoming incredibly lonely, but now that Loki had started to talk to her it didn't seem quite as bad. In fact during their little water fight Zoe had almost felt as if they were becoming friends, which was completely ridiculous because in order to be friends with someone they had to feel the same way, and Zoe was certain that Loki didn't share her feelings. He was the God of Lies and there was a limit to the trust she had for him… plus he would always be bitter over the fact that she had put in a chastity belt.

Loki wasn't as quick to fall asleep as Zoe. He lay there for hours, analysing the day he had spent with the Goddess who lay at his window. He remember how she had been so eager to learn from him. It made him smile. Something else that had stuck in his head was the way she adjusted her beautiful dark curls whenever they fell into her face as she attempted to read. At the time Loki had wanted nothing more than to chop her hair off, however now as he looked back on it, his opinion had changed.

He replayed how her delicate fingers reached up and tucked the curls behind her ear, lingering only momentarily to check that it would stay. Thinking back on it Loki realised that Zoe did this a lot. Whenever her hair was down she would always tuck what she could behind her ears, her hands lingering for a moment before she continued with what she was doing.

Loki had no idea why this was significant, or even why he cared, but it was a habit he couldn't help but pick up on. In a way it made it easier for him to think of her as an actual person instead of the 'mewling quim sent to torture him', as he once described her to Thor, who had found the whole situation rather amusing.

Loki laughed to himself, recalling how his overall opinion of her had changed in just one short day. He still in no way trusted her, nor had he forgiven her for putting him in that blasted belt, but he definitely felt different towards her in some way. In fact Loki was actually grateful for the company. He'd spent most of his life being the dark horse, the person nobody wanted to talk to, but then there was Zoe. She wanted to spend time with him, didn't she? She did ask him to teach her how to read after all.

As Loki finally drifted off to sleep, the sun was just beginning to rise signalling the start of a new day.


	10. Chapter 10

"Get up Zosime." Loki teased as he prodded her with his foot, to which Zoe let out a disapproving moan.

"What?" She questioned, opening one eye to glare at him for waking her up. It was unusual for Zoe to sleep so well, and she was annoyed at the fact she had been so rudely awakened.

"Do you wish to learn how to read or not?" He questioned sarcastically as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Of course I do!" She moaned back. She really wasn't a morning person, although judging by how hot it was it was probably early afternoon.

"Then come on. My presence has been requested at a banquet later and I wish to get this done before I go, as I will most likely not be in the best of moods when I get back." He stated, making his way over to the table where he had laid out a few little charts.

"Why do you go to these stupid banquets? You always come back angry and then take it out on me." Zoe stated, plonking herself down rather ungracefully next to him.

"Because I am a Prince and such things are required of me." He replied coolly before opening one of the books on the table at the beginning. "Here, I've drawn up these charts to help you remember the sounds of each letters in case you get stuck. I want you to reread what you did yesterday but without my help this time," Loki's tone now softer. "And then I will let you read the end." He added just as Zoe's face distorted into one of pure horror. She was certain she wouldn't remember it. "Don't worry Zosime, these charts will help you. You can do it." Loki encouraged as she took the book from him and placed it on the table in front of her.

With one last glance up to Loki, Zoe started reading To her surprise she found herself checking the charts Loki had made for her less often than she thought she would need to, and with Loki giving her little words of encouragement when he thought she'd want to give up she eventually made it through the book. "There see, I told you that you could do it." Loki praised, looking down at Zoe who sighed with relief.

"Thank you Loki." Zoe replied quietly, smiling to herself.

"Are you ready to start the next one? It's a little bit more complex than the first." He stated, looking intently into Zoe's eyes and registering the look of horror once again on her features. "Don't be so worried Zosime, I will help you." He reassured her, tucking one of her stray curls behind her ear, adopting her usual habit of pausing momentarily before lowering his hand to ensure it stayed in place. Zoe blushing slightly at the gesture before opening the second book and looking down at the first page.

After a few hours Loki finally sat back and relaxed into his chair. Zoe peered up at him shyly as if awaiting his approval

"So… how did I do?" She finally questioned, her eyes scanning his features.

"Absolutely horrible," He smirked, causing Zoe to elbow him in the ribcage. "I'm joking! You did fantastic Zosime. You should be proud of yourself." He responded, looking at Zoe who was now standing at his side.

"Do you always have to be so sarcastic?" Zoe scowled as she turned to walk away, but Loki was too quick for her, standing up himself whilst he grabbed her arm and spun her around, effectively pressing her against him. He paused momentarily, waiting for Zoe to push him away, and inhaled the rose scented perfume she liked to wear, but when she didn't push away he tilted her head up and looked directly into her eyes.

"I am not being sarcastic Zosime, I do truly believe you have made remarkable progress today." He whispered, and Zoe's eyes searched his handsome face before she allowed herself to smile.

"Whatever, God of Lies," She bantered before breaking away and sauntering off to get dressed. Loki stood there and glared at her, noticeably irritated that she didn't believe him. Although she had a point, he was the God of Lies, but he was actually trying to be sincere.

"Brother! The banquet is only an hour away! I trust you have forgotten!" Thor's loud, drunken voice suddenly boomed through the closed doors, and Zoe reappeared in the room and rolled her eyes

"Your brother has a drinking problem," She murmured to Loki, waving an informative finger in the air which caused Loki to let out a deep laugh.

"I will be there shortly, you drunken buffoon!" Loki shouted back to the closed door as his armour appeared on his body.

"Ha! I will see you later my brother!" Thor's voice was loud through the heavy doors, and Loki made a mental note soundproof them. Not even two seconds later, however, there was a loud bang, and both Loki and Zoe ran to the door. Loki pulled it open to find a very drunk Thor lying in a heap on the floor.

"Graceful as ever I see, Thor." Loki smirked before helping the giant to his feet.

"It is one of my better qualities," Thor slurred in response. "Lady Zosime!" Thor suddenly exclaimed after catching a glimpse of her through the half open door. She wasn't exactly hard to distinguish seeing as she looked completely different to the women of Asgard.

It wasn't' that there weren't any people with olive skin in Asgard, but Zoe had always stood out wherever she went. She always seemed to dress differently to everyone else too, however Zoe didn't care as long as she was comfortable. She refused to squeeze herself into another corset as long as she lived.

"Oh hello Thor," Zoe greeted as she approached the door glancing quickly at Loki.

"Will you be accompanying Loki to the banquet tonight?" He exclaimed, placing a heavy hand on Loki's shoulder.

"Very funny," Zoe glared at the drunken God, who merely laughed. Thor was the only person other than Loki to know that she was stuck in his room, and he of course had agreed to keep it a secret.

It's wasn't that Zoe liked being stuck in Loki's chambers, because she didn't, but despite the loneliness Zoe was grateful that she didn't have to make conversations with people she had nothing in common with.

In the week that she had been in Asgard before she met Loki, the sheer amount of people in the palace that avoided her or cowered in her presence because she was Olympian was astounding. Even the maids she had questioned about Loki were reluctant to talk to her. Zoe had just put it down to fear of the unknown, as only one person in Asgard had ever seen past the Nine Realms, and that was Heimdall. Whilst Odin, Frigga and every other Asgardian was aware of Olympus, none of them had ever seen it in person nor had they seen anyone that had ever come from there, until Zosime of course. The reason Zoe gave Thor for wanting to stay 'trapped' in Loki's room was because she was comfortable there, which wasn't entirely untrue.

"Why don't we just get my Father to take these ridiculous restraints off?" He inquired innocently as he attempted to steady himself.

"I have already told you Thor-" The Goddess started, before being interrupted by Loki.

"You think that ill of me Brother that I would keep such a fair maiden here against her will?" Loki's tone was innocent, but the look on his face was slightly offended.

"Yes." Both Thor and Zoe agreed in unison, to which Loki pretended to be shocked.

"I mean at first I hated it, but Loki is just so easy to wind up, I couldn't possibly leave!" Zoe joked causing Thor to let out an almighty laugh.

"That is very true lady Zosime!" The God of Thunder agreed as he attempted to stand up without Loki's assistance, and failing.

"Don't we have a banquet to be attending Thor?" Loki questioned in an attempt to divert the conversation to something that would be less embarrassing for him.

"Are you sure I cannot convince you to allow the All Father to take those off?" Thor questioned sincerely, pointing to the thick green and gold cuffs on Zoe's wrists.

"I am very sure, thank you Thor. I really do enjoy being here." The Goddess smiled, reassuring the worrying God.

"See, what did I tell you brother? Now come along, we mustn't be late." Loki insisted as he ushered his brother away from his chambers, turning momentarily to wink at Zoe, who just rolled her eyes and closed the door.

"You seem to have changed your opinion on lady Zosime, brother!" Zoe heard through the door as the two Gods headed down the long corridor in the direction of the banquet hall.

She smiled to herself as she sat down at the large wooden table in which they had been sitting at earlier. She studied the little charts strewn about the tables' surface. It seemed that Loki really had changed his tune towards her recently.

-x-

It had only been a few hours when Loki came storming into the room again, his whole body radiating anger as he slammed the door closed behind him.

"I cannot stand those people!" Loki exclaimed as he paced around the room.

"You do this every time!" Zoe retorted as she rose from where she was sitting and crossed the room to Loki, who was still pacing. "If you don't like them, don't go." She stated, prodding the God in the chest before leading him towards his bed and removing his helmet, somewhat reluctantly.

Zoe couldn't help but admire the god whenever he wore it. He always looked handsome, however the helmet made him even more so. The way the sharp angles complimented his features made him look even more regal. Whenever he wore it he would walk around with a particular air of grace about him that was slightly different to his usual 'you're all beneath me' walk. It almost made to believe that you were truly beneath him.

Shaking the thought from her head, Zoe placed the helmet on its stand and turned to face Loki who was now in his pyjama bottoms.

"If only it was that simple." He stated. "If I am to earn their trust back I must appear interested in the wellbeing of the people," The God continued, not noticing Zoe's gaze upon him. The Goddess' eyes were scanning his taught upper body, lingering on his muscular shoulders. His pale skin looked unblemished in the dim candle light and the shadows caused his muscles to look even more defined.

"Yeah I suppose," Zoe agreed idly, watching as his chest heave up and down whilst his breathing relaxed.

"Have you always lacked subtlety?" The God mocked as he noticed Zoe's gaze, a wicked smirk playing on his lips.

"Very funny, Frosty the Snowman." Zoe retorted, eyes still scanning over his torso.

"Oh you are hilarious, are you also a Goddess of Comedy?" Loki carped, causing Zoe to shift her gaze up to his face.

"As a matter of fact, I am! How could you tell?" Her own tone laced with sarcasm as she playfully slapped Loki's shoulder.

"Educated guess." He winked back, and Zoe felt herself blush slightly before turning away. She had a weird kink for Loki whenever he winked at her. It was arrogant yet strangely arousing.

"Yeah well if that's what you want to call it then fine by me," She said playfully as she headed to her bed under the window, removing her white silk nightie as she walked before sliding under the thin sheet completely naked.

By now Loki was in his own bed wrapped up in his blankets. As a Frost Giant the heat didn't bother him as he could always freeze over if he got too hot, and his blood, which was naturally a cooler temperature, kept him comfortable.

Zoe, however, was sweltering. She was used to heat but this was unnatural. The sun literally burned down on Asgard. The lakes and wells were almost dry and the crops had long ago caught fire. Only with the help of Loki and Frigga's magic had they been saved, they had somehow enchanted the sky above the plants to rain at night time so that the sun wouldn't evaporate it before the plants had a chance to soak it up.

Close to sweating, Zoe removed the covers and lay still, allowing a silver mist to appear over her body, effectively cooling her down. However this lasted all of ten minutes before she was unbearably hot again and constant use of her magic would cause her to feel weekend and ill.

"Will you stop fidgeting!" Loki shouted to Zoe, who had been shuffling around nonstop for the past hour.

"It's too fucking hot Loki! I actually think I'm dying!" The Goddess exaggerated as she threw her hands up in the air.

"Hot? Really? It's nice and cool over here." Zoe could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Shut up you stupid Frost Giant." She muttered under her breath before turning over in an attempt to lie on a cool pillow.

"Oh for Odin's sake Zosime just come over here!" Loki shouted at Zoe, who was still shuffling about.

"Why?" The Goddess questioned as she sat up and raised an eyebrow.

"Because its cooler over here, now hurry up before I change my mind." After a brief pause Zoe slowly made her way over to Loki and lay down next to him, leaving a good few inches of space.

"Well this hasn't worked because I'm still really hot!" She stated as she rolled over to face away from Loki, who suddenly pulled her against him so that his chest was against her bare back. "Oh wow!" Zoe cried as she jolted forward and spun around to face him.

"What's wrong?" Loki questioned, and Zoe caught a brief flash of hurt in his eyes and she felt her heart pang slightly.

"I wasn't expecting that," She laughed as she lay back down, this time facing Loki and putting her head on his chest and cuddling up to him. "It's so nice" She moaned as she snuggled as close as she could get, Loki wrapping his arm around her to keep her there and covering the two of them with the blanket.

"Do you really think I'm a stupid Frost Giant?" Loki whispered as he used his free hand to remove a few curls from her face in an attempt to distract himself from the pressure of Zosime's bare breasts pressed up against his chest.

"No." Was all Zoe replied, and a strange feeling of relief washed over the God. "I think you're a mildly intelligent Frost Giant…" She added, causing Loki to shift them so that he was sitting on top of her.

"Mildly intelligent?" Loki questioned, staring down at Zoe and trying desperately not to look at her now pert nipples.

"At best," She shrugged, and a look of mock offence graced Loki's features.

"I will have you know I am very intelligent!" The God remarked, and Zoe let out a 'pft' sound. "Take it back." Loki demanded, smiling playfully at Zoe.

"Make me." The Goddess grinned back, however she immediately regretted her word choice.

"If you wish," Loki shrugged before leaning down slightly and tickling her sides.

"Loki what are you doing?!" Zoe screamed as she wriggled underneath him in an attempt to escape.

"Admit that I'm the most intelligent being in all of the Nine Realms!" He replied as he continued tickling Zoe, trying not to pay attention to the fact that she was writhing around beneath him.

"No, get off!" By this point Zoe was laughing hysterically as she tried to push Loki off.

"Not until you say it!" Loki persisted as he tickled slightly more frantically.

"Okay, okay, fine! Just stop!" The Goddess screamed, effectively causing Loki to stop his torture. "I… I… this is ridiculous, Loki." She huffed, causing Loki to lift an eyebrow. "Okay! You're the most intelligent being in all the Nine Realms!" She stated quickly.

"And the most handsome." Loki added.

"And the most modest," Zoe muttered, and Loki began to tickle her again. "Ahh! And the most handsome! There get off!" Zoe laughed and bucked her hips upwards in an attempt to unseat him, effectively causing him to fall forward, his forearms on either side of her head and his body flush against hers. Shifting slightly, so he wasn't putting as much of his weight on Zoe, Loki parted her legs slightly so that he could lie between them.

Zoe bit her lip as Loki turned to face her and blushed slightly at the fact that their faces were only centimetres apart. She noticed Loki take in a sharp intake of breath as he realised the intimacy of their current position. For a moment the two of them lay there, eyes flirting from each other's lips back up to their eyes, until finally Loki couldn't take it anymore and lowered his head so that his lips almost brushed her own, Zoe immediately tilting her own head up to meet him and giving Loki a gentle kiss in which he returned gladly.

Parting her lips with his own, Loki deepened the kiss whilst he shifted his weight onto one forearm and cupping the side of Zoe's face with his other. Zoe's heart fluttered slightly, there was no doubt that she was attracted to him, however she hadn't realised exactly how much until now and in a moment of weakness she had allowed this kiss to happen, even being the first to press her lips against his. Zosime sighed into the kiss as she felt Loki shift slightly on top of her, it didn't take a genius to guess that he was getting aroused which must be incredibly uncomfortable in the chastity belt.

"Loki," Zoe began as she broke away from the kiss, her tone heavy with regret. "We really shouldn't," She attempted to argue as she stared into Loki's eyes, his pupils dilated with lust.

"I know," He groaned in agreement, leaning down to give Zoe one final lust filled kiss before rolling off her and laying on his side to face her. He knew he shouldn't have kissed her, but in that moment he had become so overwhelmed with need that he hadn't been able to stop himself.

Zoe moved so that her back was to him and Loki pulled her against him, his bare chest cool against her warm back. The reason he had invited her into his bed in the first place was not so he could have his way with her, as being in the belt had ended that train of thought long ago, but to make her comfortable instead. Since the weather had changed Loki had noticed how uncomfortable Zoe had been getting. Being a Frost Giant Loki barely noticed the heat, however Zoe was very much aware of it, and watching her struggle to sleep and knowing that it was indirectly his fault made Loki feel just the tiniest bit sorry for her. Although he would never admit it, Loki was growing quite fond of the Goddess although he didn't know how or why. Since being put in the belt he had been cut off from all sexual contact, and his tirade amongst the maids had come to an abrupt end. Usually going this long without bedding someone caused Loki to be extremely frustrated and grumpy, however this was now not the case. The god of mischief had found that his sexual appetite had all but diminished, save for the few times Zoe had gone out of her way to make him aroused only to then laugh and walk off, leaving him to deal with the painful hard on inside his belt and the intimate kiss he had just shared with the Goddess.

Loki couldn't quite put his finger on it. The need that drove him to kiss her so passionately was unknown to him, and as the God lay there it didn't go away, although he no longer yearned to take her and make her his, he did want her in some way.

Zoe closed her eyes as she felt Loki playing with a few strands of her hair, twirling them absentmindedly around his long slim fingers. The feeling of his cool chest pressed against her back was calming and she no longer felt unbearably hot, even under the blanket.

She shouldn't have been there, in his bed. She knew it was wrong but she couldn't help it, the heat had gotten to her. Laying there enveloped in his arms felt comforting to her, not just because she wasn't sweating from every single pore she had, but also because she felt safe.

'Strange thing to feel lying next to the man that almost raped me.' She thought to herself, smiling at the irony of the situation. Just then her mind flickered to the moment Loki had just kissed her, and she began analysing every single move he had made, trying to figure out why he had done it. Eventually she just put it down to him playing a trick on her, although something in the back of her mind was telling her this wasn't true.


	11. Chapter 11

Laying there in Loki's arms, Zoe inhaled the deep musky scent of the God who had invited her into bed the previous night. Wrapped up in his cool embrace, Zoe felt a wave of panic flow through her as she remembered the intimate kiss they had shared last night. Shifting slightly, so that Loki's arms were no longer wrapped around her, she rolled over and silently slipped out of the bed as not to wake the sleeping God. She couldn't help but notice a sudden feeling of emptiness stirring inside her and she internally scolded herself for it.

Making her way to the dark wooden table, the Goddess waved her hand as she sat down and two glass bowls appeared before her, one full of different kinds of fruits and the other containing a vanilla flavoured yoghurt.

Picking up a strawberry and dipping it into the yoghurt, Zoe mused over the events of last night and how much she had enjoyed it. There was something comforting about being wrapped up in somebody's arms, however she knew that putting too much thought into it was pointless as Loki only let her into his bed so that she would stop making a noise and he could get to sleep.

Feeling slightly disappointed, Zoe popped the strawberry into her mouth.

By the time Loki had woken up, Zoe had already gotten halfway through her own breakfast and was so wrapped up in thought that she didn't notice Loki walking up to her and pulling out a chair to sit on.

"You ate without me?" Loki questioned as he sat down, his own breakfast appearing in front of him; a very hearty platter of various Asgardian foods.

"I always eat without you." Zoe pointed out as she looked over to Loki. His usually slicked back hair was ruffled and a slight stubble had appeared along his jaw, however it wasn't noticeable unless you really looked for it and she subconsciously bit her lip at the sight. Loki always looked so well groomed it was nice to see him looking slightly scruffy.

"I just thought that you might want to eat in the presence of a future King." Loki smirked as he tucked into the platter of food before him.

"Oh is Thor joining us?" Zoe questioned a little too innocently, causing Loki to glower at her with a mouthful of food. The smirk now vanished from his face entirely. "Why if I'd have known I would have worn something a bit sexier," She continued as if she hadn't realised the effect she was having. "Maybe something lacy and red…" She finished, pausing a couple of seconds before glancing up to glance at Loki, who was now radiating anger.

How dare she? Loki shouted internally. Thor? Thor?! Of all people she had to go and mention that drunken, idiotic oaf! Clenching his fists around his cutlery until his knuckles turned white, Loki stared at the side of Zoe's head with such venom, he was momentarily glad looks couldn't kill. As much as he hated what she had just said, he didn't hate her, although if she asked him he would tell her differently.

Last night had been a new experience for Loki. Having a woman in bed with him and not having his way with her, however much he had wanted to. But when they had lay down to go to sleep, Loki couldn't deny the feeling of comfort he felt. Just having someone to hold calmed him and even kept his night terrors at bay.

"Whoa Loki, I was joking!" Zosime assured, something akin to fear in her eyes. She couldn't deny the sight of Loki when he was angry was one of the scariest things she had ever seen. "I mean, Thor's alright but definitely not the brother I would go for." She added with a wink once she noticed that Loki had loosened his grip on his cutlery and returned to eating, trying to ignore the feeling of relief her words brought to him.

"I'm going to go for a bath." The Goddess stated as she rose from the table, clothed in only a silk nigh dress.

"Good idea," Loki agreed, leaving his unfinished breakfast on the table as he too rose from the table and made his way to the bathroom following closely behind Zoe.

"So, my Lord, any plans for today?" Zoe asked as she descended the steps into the tub.

"Nothing that I know of," He stated, smiling at the use of his formal title.

"Good, because I have something I want to show you." A genuine smile graced Zoe's features.

"Oh… what is it?" Loki asked, raising an eyebrow in question to the smiling Goddess.

"I was going to show you yesterday but you were a little preoccupied" Zoe continued, letting her hair down from the very messy bun it had been in.

"You still haven't told me what it is, Zosime." Loki stated as he washed his hair.

"That's because it's a surprise." She grinned as she began to wash her own hair.

-x-

"You can come in now!" Zoe called out from Loki's bed, and Loki came striding into the room, confident as ever.

"Well, where is my surprise?" Loki questioned, scanning the room for clues.

"Sit down first." Zoe commanded, and Loki crawled onto the bed and sat with his back against the headboard.

"Here!" Zoe stated excitedly, revealing the book she had been learning to read from behind her back and proceeding to open it to a specific page.

"What-" Loki started before Zoe cut him off.

"-I practiced while you were out yesterday." She explained as she stared down at the book. "I'm going to read it to you," The Goddess continued as she got comfortable.

Loki lay there and listened to Zosime reading, correcting her pronunciation here and there and helping her with the definition of the words when she asked him. The story Zoe read was one of Loki's favourites from when he was a child, and as the words flowed out of Zoe's mouth his mind wondered back to when he would sit on his Mothers' lap as she read this story to him whenever he couldn't sleep, Thor snoring loudly on his bed across the room. Even as a child Thor was never able to be quiet, not even in his sleep.

When Zoe had finished the story she closed the book and placed it to the side, waiting expectantly for feedback from Loki.

"Zosime, you have done marvellously!" The God praised, reaching out a hand to cup Zoe's cheek.

"Really? I got stuck on a few words and I was really slow-" Zoe self-analysed, only to have Loki put a finger to her lips in order to quiet her.

"Nonsense, you were wonderful! Really. I am very proud of you." Loki reassured, and Zoe felt a blush rise in her cheeks.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Loki." The Goddess thanked as she dropped Loki's gaze.

"Since you gave me a surprise, I think it's only fair that I return the favour." At Loki's words, Zoe's eyes shot up to meet his again and she stared at him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. But before Zoe had chance to speak, Loki placed her own hands over her eyes. "Count to ten, and don't move." He stated in his usual demanding tone. Zoe hesitated a moment before she relaxed and held her hands tight to her eyes. She was unsure of what had made her trust him but she did it nonetheless.

"One, two, three, four…" Zoe started, counting slowly as she listened intently to her surroundings.

"You may open your eyes now." Loki instructed and Zoe, being as impatient as ever, did so without even finishing counting.

Loki watched as she looked around for him, smiling broadly when she finally turned around to face where he was standing at the side of the bed, holding a white Asgardian silk dressing gown, a smaller version of his own black one, the one which Zoe always mentioned how much she liked every time he wore it.

"Oh Loki! Is that for me?" She questioned as she stood up to examine it.

"No I got it for Thor, I thought he might appreciate the gesture." He smirked as Zoe stared up at him, trying not to smile. "Of course it's for you!" He added as he held it open for her, gesturing for her to put it on and helping her into it.

"It's just like yours!" She stated examining the soft silk of the sleeves, running her delicate hands over the smooth material.

"Except this one is made for you." Loki pointed out a small gold stitching that read 'Zosime' above her left breast.

"Thank you so much Loki." Zoe wrapped her arms around the God, who didn't hesitate to do the same. The pride he felt in making Zoe smile actually warmed his heart, and he too smiled as he rested his chin on top of her head.

Loki had never really been happy before, so he couldn't be sure, but he was almost certain that what he was feeling right now was in fact happiness. Sure he wasn't always miserable but more often than not, Loki had just been detached or neutral. The fact that this feeling came from bringing a gift to someone instead of being selfish was slightly confusing, as he would never have thought that making someone else happy would have made him happy.

The two of them stood there for a while, wrapped up in each other's embrace, before Zoe reluctantly slipped away. "This is so nice of you Loki." She said, looking into his eyes and noticing an emotion she hadn't quite seen in them before. She was unable to place what it was. "I don't know how to thank you." Zoe's voice was now quiet.

"You don't have to thank me, it was a gift." Loki stated, and the two of them embraced once more.

The rest of the day was spent on Loki's bed, the two of them in their dressing gowns as they read each other short stories, Zoe listening intently to the soothing tones of Loki's voice as he read some stories from his own collection. Zoe was captivated by the subtle movements Loki's thin lips made as he spoke, her gaze transfixed on his beautiful face as if she would look away for even a second the sight would disappear. She sat there smiling whenever he put emphasis on certain words and the way his face would change to mimic the mood of the story, he seemed so passionate about books, his large hands taking care with turning the pages of the ancient books so not to damage them.

Loki glanced up from the pages every now and then to find Zoe staring at him, observing his every movement smiling whenever his eyes met hers.

"Zosime, I believe it's your turn." Loki insisted as he watched the goddess shake her head as to stir herself from thought.

"Let's eat something first, I'm hungry." The Goddess suggested as she rubbed her growling stomach, to which Loki agreed and the two of them moved to the table and tucked into their dinner. "Loki, can I ask you something?" Zoe questioned, placing her fork down on the table and looking up at Loki.

"Of course," Loki replied, shovelling a large piece of meat into his mouth. For someone who is usually so graceful, Zoe had noticed that today he seemed to be more genuine with her, as if he was no longer putting on an act.

"We're friends, aren't we? I mean I think I consider you as a friend at least." She blurted out, causing Loki to let out a bark of laughter.

"You think?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well I don't know if I'm allowed to be friends with somebody I'm supposed to be punishing." The Goddess mused out loud, causing another bark of laughter from the God.

"Well I suppose I do consider you a friend as well, Zosime." Loki stated smiling at Zoe.

"Good." Was all Zoe replied before continuing to eat her meal.

When they had finished the two of them sat in a comfortable silence, letting their meals settle before Zoe decided to stand up and stretch.

"Well, I think it's time for bed," She yawned as she waved her empty plate and goblet away.

"I could not agree more." Loki agreed, waving his own goblet away and standing up, admiring the way Zoe looked in her new dressing gown, the silk only just touching the floor.

"Goodnight Loki," Zoe murmured as she headed for her bed.

"Where are you going?" Loki questioned as Zoe pulled back the covers.

"To bed?" Zoe replied, turning around to look at the God in confusion.

"Wouldn't you rather sleep with me again tonight? Seeing as it is just as hot as yesterday you will no doubt end up in bed with me anyway." Loki half asked half stated, causing Zoe to giggle slightly as she walked towards him.

"I suppose you're right." She agreed as she rid herself of her robe and draped it over a plush chair near Loki's bed, revealing a sheer baby doll night dress.

"I'm always right." Loki laughed as he climbed into bed, grateful that his new friend accepted his offer.

Truth is that he had never slept as well as he had last night and the thought of sleeping alone now seemed impossible. He wasn't sure if it was something Zoe did to stop his night terrors or if it was just him, but he didn't want to risk having another restless night sleep, so when Zoe snuggled up to him he wasted no time in putting his arm around her and holding her close.


	12. Chapter 12

"Loki while you're out today can you please pick up another book? Not a difficult one but one with more depth this time." Zoe asked as she dried her hair with a small towel. "And something with a happy ending." She added as Loki exited the tub and mimicked her actions. "Maybe one without monsters this time… I don't know, I'm not really into the whole good guy bad guy thing."

Placing down the towel and standing in front of the mirror, Zoe put her long, slightly damp, locks up into a bun on the crown of her head as she rambled on. "Not a romance one either because they're so cliché…" She continued, giving her hair the quick once over before turning to face a now fully dressed Loki.

"Must you talk so fast?" The God inquired as he tried to suppress a grin.

"Yes, and you better get used to it because it looks like I'm going to be here for the foreseeable future." Zoe mocked as she skipped past him into the bedroom, her silk robe flowing slightly behind her. Loki had to admit that the thought of spending the foreseeable future in the company of Zoe wasn't actually that bad of a thing, in fact he would even be willing to say that he liked the idea, although not to Zoe of course.

The two of them had become good friends since they had first agreed that that was what they were. Growing up, Loki's only friend had been Thor. He had never really cared much for Lady Sif or the Warriors Three. They had gotten along fair enough when they had been children, but Loki never considered them friends in the way that Thor did, so having Zoe as a friend gave him a constant feeling of warmth.

Whenever he had a bad day or if he was irritated, Loki would come back to his chambers and Zoe would always give him a hug and cheer him up. Her rosy scent would instantly calm him, and he would bury his face in her long mass of hair. Loki knew that it was her job to act this way with him but even he could see that her concern was genuine and he knew that she cared about him just as he did her.

"I'm thinking maybe a comedy? Or adventure!" Zoe mused out loud as she paced the room, and Loki noticed how she looked like a caged animal. He did feel bad that she was stuck in his room all day while he got to go out and release his energy. No wonder she had trouble sleeping. "Oh I know! An adventure comedy!" The Goddess finally shouted, causing Loki to let out a quiet chuckle.

"I'm not wholly convinced that is an actual genera, Darling." Loki's voice was casual, however he was internally scolding himself for accidentally giving her a pet name.

"Darling?" Zoe questioned with a quirked brow. "Who are you calling Darling?" She continued, smirking at Loki, whose face was unreadable which usually meant he was trying to play it cool and not give anything away.

"I didn't call anyone Darling." Loki stated as he pulled on one of his leather boots.

"Yes you did, you called me Darling." Zoe pressed, raising both of her eyebrows.

"No I didn't." Loki repeated as he slipped the other boot on.

"Yes you did!" The Goddess chimed.

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

By now the two of them had crossed the room and were standing face to face with each other, both of them grinning at the other. "Just admit it already." Zoe narrowed her eyes at the God who stood before her.

"Admit what?" Loki questioned innocently, causing Zoe to roll her eyes and turn away.

"Anyway, like I was saying I want you to get me an adventure comedy book when you next go to the library." Zoe half stated, half asked.

"Get it yourself." Loki smirked as he threw a dress at the Goddess.

"What?" Zoe's tone was obviously confused.

"Get dressed," He prompted, also throwing a pair of sandals to her feet.

"But I can't even leave the room… Is this some sort of joke?" She inquired, unsure of what Loki meant.

"Get dressed before I change my mind, Zosime." Loki's tone was blunt but not angry, and Zoe complied although she still wasn't sure if it was a joke or not. Slipping the dress over her head, the white material floated down to cover her feet.

The dress was made out of a light material and had a V shaped neckline which didn't show off too much cleavage and also covered most of her shoulders. The sandals were plain like the ones she usually wore, and Zoe slipped them onto her feet and fastened the small buckles on the sides.

"Okay… But how?" The Goddess continued.

"I put the chains on you and only I can take them off," Loki stated. "However I'm not going to take them off, I am simply allowing you to accompany me to the library, but you must stay within several metres of me or else you will get a surprise." Loki smirked.

"So you're putting me on a glorified lead?" Zoe huffed as she rolled her eyes. "What happens if I go too far away?" She then asked as the two of them exited the room.

"You get a surprise." The God repeated, not giving Zoe any clues as he strode down the hall. Overcome with curiosity, Zoe slowed her pace and walked slowly backwards as Loki continued forward, fully aware of what she was about to do.

"OOOOOUUCH!" Zoe exclaimed as she ran up behind him holding her wrists. "Well I don't know what I expected but that hurt!" Zoe whined.

"You didn't think it would be a good surprise did you?" Loki questioned as they walked.

"No." Zoe admitted as she struggled to keep up with Loki's long strides, intent on not receiving another sharp jolt of pain.

Zoe couldn't deny that leaving the room filled her with a little anxiety, and she kept as close to Loki as she possibly could, often ducking behind him to avoid the watchful gaze of servants and various other people who they passed by. Having spent a good month or so in Loki's chambers, the Goddess was not used to socialising with people other than the Trickster, and the thought that she might have to converse with someone else was unwelcome and strange to Zoe.

All those years ago back in Germany during the War, the base hadn't been very big so naturally everyone knew everyone and it was very rare new soldiers came through so conversation with new people had been rare, and on Olympus Zoe had avoided people completely. The only people she even wanted to talk to were Zeus, Athena and Eileithyia. However when she had moved into the African Tribe Zoe had had a particularly difficult time getting to know the tribe members. Not all of them had been as accepting as the elders were, and it had taken her a long time to win everybody's trust.

Sensing Zosime's discomfort, Loki wrapped a reassuring arm around her waist and smiled as he felt the Goddess physically relax. It felt good to protect Zoe, even if it was just wrapping an arm around her, and he noticed how proud he felt at being able to do so.

Instead of walking straight to the library as he had originally planned, Loki decided that instead he would take her on a tour of the palace as he wasn't quite ready to let go of her waist just yet. The two of them walked in comfortable silence as Loki lead her around the intricate maze of corridors and side passages, until eventfully they came to a large balcony with huge double doors made of glass and white wood. Loki opened the doors and when they had walked through them and onto the balcony, he closed it silently behind them. Zoe walked straight to the end of the large golden structure to peer over the edge.

"Whoa Loki, this is so beautiful," She admired, leaning her elbows against the ledge and gazing over Asgard. "Is that the Rainbow Bridge over there?" Zoe pointed off into the distance.

"It is," Loki confirmed, stepping up behind her.

"It looks so beautiful!" She marvelled, completely in awe of the beautiful city beneath her.

"Look," Loki softly turned her face slightly to the left and pointed with his other hand to where a forest lay off in the distance, surrounded by beautiful meadows and fields of flowers. "The most beautiful place in all of Asgard is in that forest over there. In the clearing is a beautiful lake that I often used to swim in when I was younger." Loki continued.

Zoe smiled as she felt Loki's chest pressed up against her back, and she listened intently as he told her stories from his childhood of how he used to run away to the forest every time Thor or Odin had upset him and relax in the clearing. He even told her how he used his magic to build a little fort on the ground, to which Zoe laughed a little as she could imagine Loki as a child building a fort. Loki had transformed into his child self once in front of her and he was absolutely adorable, and when she had voiced that opinion he glared at her which caused her to laugh at the sight of ten year old Loki giving her daggers.

The two of them stayed on the balcony as the late evening sun slowly lowered, and as the sun began to set on the horizon, the talking gradually came to an end and Loki's arms wrapped around Zoe's waist as the two of them watched the sun slip behind the mountains. Zoe marvelled at the sight and decided it was somehow more beautiful than the sunset over the planes of Africa, although maybe the man who was currently holding her helped influence her decision slightly. Zoe blushed at the realisation of just how fond she had become of Loki recently.

When the sun had gone down and the moon began to rise the two of them reluctantly left the balcony and Loki's arm resumed its position around Zoe's waist, although the proximity between the two of them had increased. Zoe rested her head against Loki's shoulder as they walked further around the palace until eventually they came to the library. The giant room was usually devoid of people, save for a few people trying to find a quiet place to get acquainted with one another during the day, but by night however it was completely deserted which was exactly why Loki had chosen to take a detour to the balcony in order to not overwhelm Zoe, as considerably more people had been in the corridor than usual today in order to get a glimpse of the famous Zosime of Olympus. Loki knew how uncomfortable large crowds made her.

As Loki opened the door to the library using his free arm, he gently nudged Zoe inside with the one that was wrapped around her waist. He couldn't help but notice the distinct feeling of loss that occurred when she walked forward into the library. Zoe's jaw dropped in surprise as she admired row upon row of ceiling high shelves stacked to the brim with books. The two of them stood there for a moment as Zoe gawped at the vast array of literature, wishing she could read every single book in sight. Loki watched intently with a neutral expression although on the inside he was smiling to no end.

"Come, I shall show you where the Vanaheim books are kept." Loki guided Zoe through the library. The Goddess never stopped admiring the books and more than once she would stop dead in order to get a closer look at something, which resulted in Loki having to gently push her in the right direction. The two of them walked slowly over to a large corner of the library. The tall shelves were stacked to bursting with books of all sizes and colours, and Zoe automatically headed in the direction of the furthest shelf, Loki following closely behind her as to not give her another painful shock.

Zoe ran her fingers over the worn leather spines, closing her eyes and sighing deeply. Suddenly a silver mist appeared and a few books came floating down off the tops of the shelves and landed gently in her hands.

"Adventure comedy," She grinned at Loki, who quickly returned it. He had been watching her closely the entire time they had been in the library. She was so beautiful and looked so innocent, it was almost mesmerising. The feeling of pride never subsided and the more Zoe smiled the more the feeling within him grew.

"Surely you aren't going to read them all at once?" Loki laughed gently as he watched Zoe walk to one of the large tables, the books floating in a line behind her.

"I don't know if I'm going to like them yet." Zoe pointed out as she sat down on a hard wooden chair and proceeded to read the blurbs of each of the books in turn and placing them in a pile to her left.

Loki watched silently as he sat down on the table opposite Zoe. Her eyes scanned the pages quickly and Loki thought about how her reading had definitely improved. She very rarely needed his help now, which in all honesty the God did not like. He enjoyed teaching Zoe and relished the time she spent so physically close to him. Recently Zoe had begun to sit between Loki's legs with her back against his chest as they read on his bed. This meant that Loki didn't have to keep reaching over every time she got stuck on a word, although often Loki found himself unable to focus on the words flowing out of her mouth as he always ended up idly playing with her soft curls and daydreaming. He was pretty sure Zoe noticed he wasn't paying attention although she never called him out on it and always continued to read out loud.

"Okay I want to read them all." Zoe stated, causing Loki to jump slightly as he was pulled out of his own thoughts.

"There must be at least seven books there, Zosime." Loki pointed out as he moved to stand behind her chair and examine the books she had picked out, a few of which he had read.

"I know and I want to read them all." Zoe smiled as she turned slightly to look the God straight in the eye.

"Hmm, maybe just take one for now and then we can come back when you have finished and get more?" Loki mused out loud. He had enjoyed their outing today and it was definitely something he wanted to do again.

Zoe smiled and nodded as she picked up a large book and waved the rest away back onto the shelf. She didn't quite know what to say to Loki's offer. Of course she was glad to get out of his room however she was also anxious about running into people. She had hated all the whispers she had heard as she walked down the large halls that day.

"Shall we head back now?" Loki asked after a particularly loud yawn from Zosime who suddenly realised how tired she actually was. The two of them must have walked around half of the palace that day, which is an enormous distance for anyone let alone someone who hadn't been doing much walking in the past months.

"Yeah," Zoe yawned again "I think I need to go to bed." She continued, rubbing her eyes.

Loki's hand found her waist and he took the heavy book from her and tucked it under his other arm, before he lead her out of the library and back to his chambers, taking all the short cuts and secret passages that he had discovered when he was a child. Back then he had used them in order to sneak out after bed time to the library to read. Frigga would often catch him hiding away in a little cubbyhole in one of the shelves way past midnight. More often than not she would sit with him for a while whilst he read and carry him back to bed once he'd fallen asleep.

Once back in Loki's room, Zoe automatically headed for Loki's bed and her long dress transformed into a small nightdress made of chiffon. She slid straight under the covers waiting for Loki to join her, and when he did she covered them both completely with the dark green sheets.

"I've really enjoyed today Loki, thank you." Zoe whispered as she snuggled up to the God and rested her head on his chest, her legs entwining with his.

"As have I, Zosime." Loki agreed as he placed a light kiss to the top of her head and wrapped his arm around her, keeping her close. It didn't take long for Zoe to fall asleep, which was unusual for the Goddess who seemed to lie awake until the sun rose before she would drift off into sleep. Smiling to himself, Loki moved a few stray curls from Zoe's face and tucked them behind her ear. It had become something of a routine for the two of them to sleep like this, and although Zoe was always the first into bed she was normally the last to fall asleep.

With Zoe beside him in bed, Loki found himself completely at ease. The feeling of her body pressed up against him brought him a great amount of comfort which enabled him to sleep peacefully instead of being plagued by awful dreams and horrific memories of New York and the Chitauri.

Tonight however, Loki recalled how he was "rescued" from the abyss after countless days of seeing nothing but black. No food, no water, no nothing. Remembering the terrible dark feeling that overcame him whilst floating there, trying to come to terms with his true parentage made the God feel physically sick. Spending that much time completely alone will drive you crazy and that's exactly what had happened.

When the Chitauri had finally found him they had manipulated him in his darkened state and convinced him that claiming the Earth for his own would show Odin that he was more than just a stolen relic. They had offered him the means to do so which he had accepted. Looking back on it Loki knew he shouldn't have done it. Midguard was precious to Thor and his actions had upset his brother deeply. Even now Thor had not fully forgiven him and an extreme feeling of guilt washed over Loki whenever he thought about the God of Thunder. Thor, his brother, his only friend hadn't even known his Jotun heritage and upon finding out had been nothing if not accepting of him, and how did Loki repay him? By almost killing him and destroying Midguard. Why had it taken him this long to realise his mistakes? Because that's what his attack on New York had been, one giant mistake. How he wished he could take it back and regain Thor's trust.

"Hey, Loki are you okay?" Zosime suddenly whispered quietly, slipping her hand up from his chest to gently cup his cheek, pulling him out of his thoughts once more.

"Hm? Yes, fine. Go back to sleep Zosime." the God waved off, momentarily holding her hand against his cheek and revelling in the comforting feeling, allowing his muscles to relax. He hadn't even realised he had been so tense.

"If you want to talk about anything, I'm here remember." Zoe reminded him, tilting her head up to place a gentle kiss on the underside of his chin.

"I know." Loki replied quietly as Zoe drifted off back to sleep.

How grateful he was to have somebody there for him. He was glad she hadn't pressed him into talking about how he felt. He wasn't ready for that conversation just yet. Instead he lay there, both arms wrapped around the sleeping Goddess, letting her rhythmic breathing slowly soothe him into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
